Il suffit de rencontrer une personne pour que tout change
by Sophitia446
Summary: Emma et Neal sont en couple, ils viennent d'entrés à l'université. N'ayant pas beaucoup d'argent, ils décident de prendre les dortoirs les moins chers, qui comprennent une salle de bain commune pour deux chambre, cet arrangement ne dérange pas beaucoup Killian le colocataire de chambre de Neal, qui est quelque peu attiré par... Emma. M léger au chapitre 11, 13
1. La rencontre

Emma était assise sur le lit de Neal, son copain, elle devait lui parler, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient entrés a l'université et il y avait déjà des rumeurs sur lui comme quoi il revendrait des montres volées. Pendant qu'elle l'attendait, elle explorait la chambre d'internat des yeux, elle aimait l'odeur qui y flottait, une odeur de sel de mer et de rhum, elle le savait, ce n'était pas l'odeur de Neal, c'était sûrement celle de son colocataire de chambre. Elle sentait à pleins poumons cette odeur, elle l'adorait, cela lui faisait tellement penser à la mer, elle aimait la mer. Pendant qu'elle rêvait à des aventures en mer, la porte s'ouvrit, elle s'attendait à voir Neal, mais non. Il était grand, brun, sexy et quand il se retourna, elle vit de sublimes yeux bleus.

\- Suis-je censé savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda t-il une fois qu'il l'avait vu.

\- Euh… euh… Je suis Emma Swan, la copine de Neal, votre colocataire de chambre. Réussi t-elle à dire.

\- Et bien, je vois qu'il a plutôt de bon goût ! Dit-il en levant son sourcil gauche.

\- Pardon?!

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Swan, je suis plutôt brunette que blondinette ! S'exclama t-il en souriant.

\- Dite moi, maintenant que je vous ai donnée mon nom, pourrai-je connaître le votre ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, veuillez excuser mes bonnes manières. Je suis Killian.

\- Et bien, Killian, moi, je préfère Neal à quelqu'un d'arrogant, d'égocentrique et qui doit sûrement se croire le plus canon de tout le campus !

\- Alors, comme ça je suis canon !? Dit-il en souriant d'avantage.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Peut-être, mais tu le pensais très fort !

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Neal, quand elle le vit, Emma soupira de soulagement.

\- Emma ! Mais que fait tu ici ? Demanda t-il surpris de la voir.

\- Je voulais te parler, je t'attendais, et puis il est arrivé ! Dit-elle en montrant Killian du regard.

\- Et bien, nous parlerons à la fête de ce soir, je passerai te prendre par la salle de bain ! Déclara Neal.

\- D'accord, la porte sera ouverte ! Lui dit-elle en souriant.

\- Parce qu'en plus vous êtes notre voisine de salle de bain ! S'exclama Killian avec son habituel sourire sur le visage.

\- Oui, c'était les dortoirs les moins chers !

\- Vous n'avez pas assez d'argent !? Rajouta t-il.

\- Je pourrai vous dire la même chose ! Oh, je viens de rajouter quelque chose sur la liste de vos défauts, indiscret ! Dit-elle sèchement.

\- Calmez vous tout les deux ! Emma, j'arrive tout à l'heure. Ajouta Neal.

\- D'accords ! Ah, oui, et en fait la porte sera fermée ! Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Killian, qui sourit à cette déclaration.

* * *

\- Elle est autoritaire ! Dit Killian à Neal alors qu'Emma venait à peine de franchir la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Le fait qu'elle t'ai tenue tête ou le fait qu'elle ne soit pas tomber sous ton charme ravageur !? Rétorqua Neal en riant.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, mais elle doit être dur à vivre ! S'exclama Killian, en se souvenant qu'il aimait les défis.

Non, une fois qu'on la connaît bien, c'est une fille en or ! Dit Neal avec le sourire.

* * *

Emma attendait Neal depuis une demie heure, elle décida d'arrêter d'attendre, vu l'heure qui l'était, il ne viendra plus. C'est en étends déçu qu'elle quitta sa chambre et se rendis à l'étage où se déroulait la fête, Ruby devait certainement l'attendre, elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne l'avais pas écoutée, Ruby lui avait dit que Neal ne viendrait pas, mais bon, elle voulait continuer d'espérer.

* * *

Killian ne savait pas vraiment si il devait aller à la fête, Neal le lui avait demandé et il lui avait dit qu'il y serait. Mais, ce n'était pas trop son truc d'aller voir si la copine de son voisin de chambre en voulait ou non à son petit ami. Il pris donc une décision, sûrement la mauvaise, mais bon, il enfila une chemise et monta au lieu de la fête.

Quand il entra, il fut surpris de voir Emma qui dansait, on avait l'impression qu'elle avait oubliée tous ces problèmes. Il avait tellement envie d'aller la rejoindre et de dansé avec elle, et cette envie pris le dessus, il était déjà en train de marcher vers elle.

* * *

Emma dansait, elle ne pensait plus à rien. Au début, elle avait pensée à Neal et aux raisons pour lesquelles il ne serait pas venu, et puis elle n'y a plus pensée, comme ça, d'un coup. Elle ne pensait à rien, elle était heureuse, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se poste derrière elle et se mette à danser avec elle. Elle pensa immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Neal, jusqu'au moment où elle sentit l'odeur de cette personne, une odeur de sel de mer et de rhum, elle se retourna.

\- Killian?!

* * *

Killian était content, il s'était rapproché d'Emma et là où il était, il pouvait sentir ses cheveux, ils sentaient la pomme, en fait, même sa peau sentait la pomme, Killian ne pourra pas dire à Neal qu'il n'avait pas vu Emma, puisque même Emma l'a vu, quand elle s'est retournée.

\- Killian?!

\- Contente de me voir ? Dit-il avec un des ses sourires sur le visage.

\- Pas trop, non !

\- Dis moi une chose, chérie. Comment a tu su que c'était moi ?

\- Alors, de un, ne m'appelle pas « chérie », et de deux, je t'ai reconnu à ton parfum !

\- C'est la meilleure ! Cela ne fait même pas 24 heures que nous nous connaissons et tu connais déjà mon parfum !

\- Nan, mais c'est juste que tu sens le sel de mer et le rhum, je ne vois pas ce qui à voir avec nous, et puis d'abord, il n'y a pas de « nous » !

\- Mais oui, essaye de te défendre ! Et si tu veux savoir, toi tu sens la pomme ! Dit-il en souriant d'avantage.

\- Je ne me défends de rien ! Et puis, pourquoi tu es là ? Tu sais où est Neal ?

\- Tout ce que je sais sur Neal, c'est qu'il est parti en ville et qu'il m'a demandé de vérifier si tu allais bien !

\- Sérieux, il ne m'en a même pas parlée !

* * *

La soirée était finie et Killian était sur le point de s'endormir, Neal n'était toujours pas rentré. Killian et Emma avait un peu parlés, et le sujet de conversation était Neal. Il fini par s'endormir, en pensant à Emma, et à l'odeur de pomme qu'elle dégageait, cette nuit là, il a même rêvé de pomme, et d'Emma.


	2. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Neal ?

Emma ne savait pas si Neal était rentré, et en fait, elle ne voulait même pas le savoir. Elle était sous sa douche matinale, elle préférait celle du matin car à l'heure où elle se levait, personnes n'était réveillés, c'était si calme, si paisible jusqu'à se que son portable se mette à sonner.

\- Miss Swan !? Ici le bureau du shérif, nous avons trouvés votre ami Neal Cassidy, pouvez-vous venir pour quelques explications ?!

\- Oui, bien sûr ! J'arrive immédiatement.

* * *

Quand Killian ouvra la porte de la salle de bain, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Emma.

\- Si j'avais su, je serais venu plus tôt ! S'exclama t-il avec ce continuel sourire.

\- C'est vraiment pas le moment ! Déclara t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Il avait tellement envie de se mêler de sa vie qu'il ne put s'empêcher de la suivre.

* * *

Emma marchait sous la pluie, elle pensait à ce qu'avait bien pu faire Neal, elle espérait surtout que ce n'était pas trop grave.

\- Je te dépose quelque part ? Dit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, je n'ai absolument pas besoin de ton aide Killian ou de quoi que ce soit venant de toi !

\- Tu es sûr ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu n'aimes pas la pluie et ça irait beaucoup plus vite à moto.

\- Sur ce tu as raison, mais…

\- Il y a toujours un mais ! La coupa t-il en souriant.

\- Mais, on ne s'adresse pas la parole !

\- Je respecterai ton choix ! Dit-il en lui indiquant la place derrière lui.

\- Et dois-je conduire le carrosse de mademoiselle ? Demanda t-il pendant qu'elle s'installait.

\- Le bureau du shérif ! Dit-elle quand il démarra.

\- Tu peux t'accrocher à moi si tu veux !

\- Même pas en rêve !

* * *

La route vers le bureau du shérif se déroula sans un mot, comme prévu.

\- Je suis Emma Swan ! Où est Neal ? Demanda Emma à l'instant où elle fut à l'intérieur.

\- Il est juste là, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dit le shérif en désignant la cellule où se trouvait Neal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Emma à Neal.

\- Nous l'avons surpris avec des montres volées sur lui. Déclara le shérif.

\- Donc ce n'était pas qu'une rumeur ? Demanda t-elle de nouveau.

\- Non, mademoiselle ce n'était pas une rumeur…

\- Vous avez fini de répondre à sa place ! Le coupa Emma.

\- Miss Swan ! Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que d'après ce que nous à dit Neal, vous êtes sa complice.

\- C'est une blague ! A ce que je sache nous ne sommes pas encore le 1er avril ! S'exclama Emma.

\- Non, ce n'est pas une blague ! C'est pourquoi vous allez de voir répondre à certaines questions.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme, où étiez vous hier soir ?

\- Avec moi ! S'exclama Killian alors qu'Emma commençait tout juste à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Est-ce vrai Miss Swan ?

\- Euh… Oui…

\- Très bien, alors, seconde question. Où étiez vous la nuit dernière ?

\- Euh… j'étais…

\- Avec moi ! Déclara de nouveau Killian qui pouvait imaginer les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillent.

\- Tu peux répéter ! S'écria Neal dans sa cellule.

\- D'accord, je vois. Dit gentiment le shérif.

\- Vous allez rentrer chez vous ! Poursuivi t-il.

* * *

\- Merci, Killian. Dit Emma quand ils furent sortis du bureau.

\- Je croyais que nous ne devions pas nous adressés la parole !? Dit-il en souriant.

\- C'est vrai, mais sans toi je crois que je serai encore là dedans.

\- J'ai juste fait ça pour aider !

\- Non, c'est faux. Je sais que tu as fait ça pour rendre jaloux Neal. Dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Swan ? Pourquoi a tu tant de mal à faire confiance aux autres ? Si je dis que j'ai fait ça pour aider, c'est que c'est vrai ! S'il y a bien une chose que je ne suis pas, c'est un menteur ! S'exclama t-il en se retournant vers elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de faire confiance aux autres, j'ai du mal à reconnaître les personnes sincères des autres ! Voilà ce que j'ai ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai tant de mal à croire ce que l'on me raconte ! Tu as vu se qui vient de se passer !? Neal était l'une des rares personnes à qui j'ai fait confiance dans ma vie, pourquoi ? Pour qu'il raconte que je suis sa « complice » !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui à déclenché ce fait que tu n'as confiance en personne ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrai à ta question ! Puisque en fait nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup ! Rentrons maintenant !

\- Comme tu veux ! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa moto.

* * *

Le trajet c'était tout autant déroulé dans le calme que le précédent, à une exception, Emma avait ses bras autour de Killian, elle avait fini par s'endormir, cette soirée avait été trop pour elle, comme si elle n'avait pas vécu trop de chose, elle s'était endormi en se demandant si un jour ou l'autre elle serait heureuse, c'était la question qu'elle s'était posée toute son enfance, et encore maintenant, elle ne sait pas si ça lui arrivera.

* * *

Pendant qu'il roulait, Killian s'était aperçu qu'Emma c'était endormi. Alors, quand ils sont arrivés sur le campus, il a tout fait pour ne pas la réveiller, elle avait l'air si paisible, il l'a pris dans ses bras tels une princesse et la monta à sa chambre. Quand il fut entré, il essaya de faire le moins possible de bruit, il avait entendu dire que Ruby, la colocataire de chambre d'Emma avait un sale caractère quand on la réveillait. Il arriva finalement au lit d'Emma où il l'a posa délicatement.

\- Bonne nuit, Emma. Que tes rêves soient meilleurs que ta journée ! Dit-il en posant un léger baiser sur son magnifique front.


	3. Faisons connaissance

**Il est vrai que ce chapitre est plus long que les deux précédents, mais j'ai été énormément inspiré ! J'espère alors que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !**

* * *

Quand Emma se réveilla, elle fut étonnée de voir que Ruby aussi était debout, et pour une fois, pas en pyjama.

\- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Emma.

\- C'est maintenant qu'elle se réveille la Belle au bois dormant ! Il est… euh… 10h12 ! Dit-elle quand elle mit la main sur son portable.

\- Quoi ? Non, non, merde, merde, merde ! S'exclama t-elle en sautant de son lit.

\- Eh, calme toi, relax !

\- Je peux pas me calmer ! J'ai maths dans 5 minutes !

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les maths ?

\- C'est vrai, mais cette fois Ruby, il faut que j'y aille !

\- Pourquoi !

\- Parce qu'il faut que j'ai une bonne moyenne en maths si je veux pouvoir trouver un bon job !

\- Tu as déjà un job !

\- Oui, mais travailler dans le restaurant de ta grand-mère, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voie pour l'avenir !

\- Bon, et bien, cette fois je vais te laisser aller à ton cours de maths !

\- Merci ! Dit Emma en se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais dis-moi, toi ! Comment ça se fait qu'à 10h15 tu sois debout ?

\- Ma vie t'intrigue à ce point ?!

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie ! Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Et bien, si tu veux vraiment savoir, je vais prendre un café avec Victor !

\- Tu vois, il ne fallait pas m'en parler, maintenant je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller en maths !

\- C'est dommage pour toi ! Mais si tu veux arriver à l'heure pour ton cours, il te reste 2 minutes !

\- Oh nooon ! Dit Emma en soupirant avant de quitter la chambre.

\- T'inquiète pas, je te raconterai tout après ! Entendit Emma de l'autre côté de la porte.

* * *

Killian n'allait pas pouvoir survivre à une heure de cours, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, il faut dire que quand Victor, son meilleur ami c'est retrouvé être son nouveau colocataire de chambre à la place de Neal, il a du lui raconter toute l'histoire. Et puis, quand Victor s'était endormi, Killian, lui, continuait de réfléchir à propos de Neal, pourquoi avait-il voulu faire passer Emma pour sa complice ?

Quand la sonnerie retentit, le prof de maths, Mr. Smee , entra, c'est quand il le vit, qu'il sut vraiment, qu'il n'allait pas survivre à cette heure.

\- Bon, sortez vos cahiers, nous allons corriger les exercices que vous aviez à faire pour aujourd'hui ! Déclara Mr. Smee.

\- Excusez moi, je suis en retard ! S'exclama une voix que Killian reconnut immédiatement.

\- Oh, Miss Swan, pour quel événement nous faites vous l'honneur d'être ici ?

\- Et bien… Je me suis réveillée à l'heure !

Cette déclaration fit sourire Killian.

\- C'est très drôle ! Dit Mr. Smee. Allez donc vous asseoir à côté de Mr. Jones !

\- Qui ça ? Demanda discrètement Emma au professeur.

\- Vous venez tellement souvent en cours que vous ne connaissez même pas les noms de vos camarades. Allez vous asseoir à côté de Killian Jones ! Lui répondit-il tout aussi discrètement.

\- Pourquoi la seule place de libre doit être à côté de lui ! Marmonna t-elle entre ses dents, avant d'atteindre la place à côté de Killian qui souriait avec ce continuel sourire charmeur.

\- Toi ici ! C'est la première fois que tu viens en cours de maths ! Déclara Killian, toujours en souriant.

\- Et bien oui, les maths, ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure matière !

\- Miss Swan ! J'imagine que vous êtes tellement douée en Mathématiques que vous n'avez pas besoin d'écouter le cours ! S'exclama Mr. Smee.

Emma se contenta de ne pas répondre à cette déclaration, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'attire les foudres du prof, alors que c'est son premier cours. Mais bon, à peine se retourna t-il, qu'elle recommença à parler.

\- Dis moi, je ne savais pas que ton nom de famille était Jones !

\- Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de te le dire !

\- Oui, mais étant donné que tu m'appelles par le mien ! Je voulais savoir aussi…

\- Je t'écoute, Swan ! La coupa t-il en souriant, comme toujours.

\- Donc, je voulais savoir si c'était Jones, comme dans…

\- Jones Industries !? La coupa t-il de nouveau.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Alors ?

\- Alors, on va dire, oui et non !

\- Comment ça, oui et non ?

\- Oui, parce que elle a appartenu à ma famille, et non, parce que normalement, elle devrait m'appartenir maintenant, mais elle a été rachetée ! Dit-il.

\- Ah, d'accord, je comprends !

\- Si vous continuez de parler vous deux, je vous sépare ! S'exclama Mr. Smee

\- Ça risque d'être difficile, puisqu'il n'y a plus de places libres ! Déclara Killian.

\- Et bien, je vous enverrai dans le bureau de la directrice pour insolence envers un professeur ! Renchérit-il.

Mais bon, encore une fois, à peine fut-il retourner que Killian reprit la parole.

\- Mais, attends une seconde ! Je croyais que nous ne nous connaissions pas assez pour nous raconter nos vies ! Reprit Killian.

\- C'est vrai, oui tu as raison ! Répondit Emma.

\- J't'en pris, tu vas quand même me dire quelque chose sur toi ! Tu as vu ce que je viens de dire ! Déclara t-il.

\- Très bien, alors, voilà, je suis orpheline, mais moi, c'est de naissance, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Avoua t-elle.

\- Oh, c'est ça ! Dit-il normalement, sans être désolé.

\- Quoi, « Oh, c'est ça » ? Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai vécu, avec les familles d'accueils et tout le reste, je n'ai jamais eu de parents ! Dit-elle.

\- Et moi, j'ai peut-être connu mes parents, mais ils sont morts, et je crois que ça, ça fait plus mal que de vivre avec une famille d'accueil ! Déclara t-il.

Emma ne pouvait pas en entendre un mot de plus, elle prit ses affaires, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Miss Swan, le cours n'est pas terminé ! S'exclama Mr. Smee, en colère.

\- C'est pas grave, il l'est pour moi ! Dit-elle très remontée.

C'est alors que Killian comprit, il était allé trop loin, il n'aurait peut-être pas dut lui parler comme ça.

* * *

Emma n'avait pas du tout appréciée ce que Killian avait dit. Elle avait besoin d'en parler, et la seule personne qui l'a comprenait mieux que personne, c'était Ruby. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, Ruby était là, assise sur son lit entrain d'écouter de la musique sur son portable.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Emma ? Demanda t-elle dès qu'elle vit Emma.

\- J'ai besoin de parler ! Dit-elle en fondant en larmes.

\- Mais bien sûr, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de bain, pas besoin de l'ouvrir, Emma savait déjà de qui il s'agissait.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda Ruby, sans ouvrir.

\- C'est Killian ! Emma est ici ?

\- Euh… Dit-elle en se tournant vers Emma qui dit non de la tête. Euh… Non, elle est pas là, je ne sais pas où elle est désolée !

\- C'est faux, elle ne partirait pas sans te dire où elle va ! Emma je sais que tu es là, j'aimerai juste discuter par rapport à tout à l'heure ! Dit-il avec beaucoup de sincérité dans la voix.

\- T'es sûr que tu veux pas lui parler ? Demanda Ruby à Emma en chuchotant.

Emma ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de hocher de la tête.

\- Tu sais Killian, elle n'est vraiment pas là !

\- Je sais qu'elle est là, il n'y a qu'à entendre le temps que tu mets avant de répondre, tu lui demande avant se que tu dois me dire !

\- C'est totalement faux ! Se défendit Ruby.

\- Bon, Emma, je vais juste de dire que tant que tu ne viendras pas me parler je resterai derrière cette porte !

\- Et si je veux aller me doucher ! S'exclama Ruby.

\- Et bien, tu n'iras pas !

Ruby décida d'abandonner la discussion avec Killian qui ne mènera sûrement à rien, elle préférait parler avec Emma, elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Emma lui raconta donc, avec quelques larmes qui coulaient de temps en temps, elle parlait lentement et à voix basse pour ne pas que Killian s'aperçoive qu'elle était ici, même si il le savait déjà.

\- Je ne vois qu'une solution ! Il faut que tu ailles lui parler ! Dit Ruby, une fois qu'Emma ai terminée.

\- Non, mais es-ce que tu as bien entendu ce que je viens de te dire !?

\- Oui, et je sais aussi quel est le surnom de Killian, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est différent avec toi !

\- Quoi, attends, quel surnom ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler !

\- Pendant longtemps et encore maintenant, Killian se faisait appeler Hook, à cause de son grand succès auprès des filles !

\- Et bien, tu vois on en apprend tout les jours, j'ai envie de dire !

\- Mais, comme je viens de te le dire, Emma, il a vraiment l'air différent avec toi ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu ailles lui parler, et tout de suite !

Emma ne pouvait jamais tenir tête à Ruby, elle la cernait toujours, elle savait comment elle réagissait et surtout, elle savait lui parler. Emma avait toujours dût mal à contredire Ruby. Ruby savait exactement comment faire pour qu'Emma se décide enfin à aller parler avec Killian.

\- D'accord, tu as réussi, Ruby ! Je vais aller lui parler, mais je ne veux pas que tu écoutes à la porte ! Tu n'auras qu'à aller prendre ta douche dans la chambre d'Ashley et de Mary Margaret !

\- Okay ! C'est promis ! Dit Ruby avec un énorme sourire.

Emma attendit un peu avant d'aller parler avec Killian, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il voie qu'elle avait pleurée.

* * *

Cela devait faire plus de deux heures que Killian attendait derrière la porte d'Emma, il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, elle sera bien obligée de venir, il était adossé au mur et attendrait tout le temps du monde s'il le fallait, après réflexion, lui-même n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'il lui avait dit, il c'était trouvé blessant. Au bout d'un certain temps la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Swan… Dit-il en souriant. Je savais que tu viendrais !

\- Allons parler autre part ! La porte à des oreilles ! Dit-elle sachant que Ruby était derrière.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Quand Emma entra, la première chose qu'elle fit, fut de respirer l'odeur de sel de mer et de rhum, c'était bien la seule chose qu'elle appréciait de Killian.

\- Oui, donc, tu voulais me parler !? Dit-elle.

\- Oui, je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir parlé comme ça à propos de ce que tu m'as dit, je ne voulais pas être blessant.

\- Peut-être mais quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être blessant n'aurait pas agis comme tu l'as fait ! Je suis d'accord, tu as perdu tes parents, mais au moins, tu as eu la chance d'avoir une famille, d'être aimé par quelqu'un ! Moi, je me suis retrouvée dans je ne sais combien de famille, qui m'adoptait juste pour l'argent que cela pouvait leur rapporter, et quand je croyais avoir trouvée une bonne famille, il me rendait à l'orphelinat car ils allaient avoir leur propre enfant, et quand j'ai eu 18 ans, j'ai été mise à la porte de ma famille d'accueil du moment, parce que comme j'étais majeur, je n'allais plus rapporter d'argent ! Donc, voilà, toi tu as eu une famille alors que moi je n'en ai jamais eu ! Dit-elle avec une voix tremblante, elle n'aimait pas parler de ça.

\- Je comprends totalement ce que tu ressens !

\- Nan, je ne crois pas !

\- Détrompe toi, car lorsque mes parents… et mon frère son mort, j'ai moi aussi été placé dans des familles d'accueil, et ce n'était pas tout les jours roses, donc je sais ce que tu as vécu !

Emma n'en revenait pas, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un avait presque vécu les mêmes choses qu'elle.

\- Tu… tu as aussi perdu ton frère !?

\- Oui, mon grand frère, c'était un incendie, ce jour là, moi, je n'était pas là. Le choc, ça a été quand je suis revenu, et que l'on m'a annoncé que je n'avais plus de famille.

Emma écoutait attentivement, elle s'imagina alors à quel point cela a du être dur.

\- On peut parler d'autre chose, ce n'est pas que j'aime pas parler de ça, mais un peu quand même. Dit-il au bout d'un certain temps.

\- Oui, je comprends que tu veuille changer de sujet…, Hook !

\- Attends, où t'as entendu parler de ça !?

\- Tu sais, on en apprend tous les jours ! Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Tu sais alors pourquoi certains se sont mis à m'appeler comme ça !?

\- Ça se pourrait bien, oui !

\- Mais il faudrait aussi que tu sache, que c'est différent avec toi…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Emma était sans voix, c'était la première fois qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- J'aurais peut-être pas du parler de ça ! Dit-il quand il s'aperçut qu'Emma ne parlait plus.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Je crois que je vais y aller ! Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Tu ne fuies pas à cause de ce que je viens de dire !?

\- Non, mais je ne sais pas si tu as remarqués, nous avons quasiment passé tout l'après-midi à parler et je vais devoir aller voire Ruby avant qu'elle ne me fasse une crise d'hystérie !

\- Une crise d'hystérie à propos de quoi ?

\- De rien ! Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Oh et Killian, je voulais te dire, par rapport à ce que tu viens de dire, que si il doit se passer quelque chose entre nous deux, ce sera de l'amitié !

\- Ça me vas parfaitement ! Dit-il en souriant, pendant qu'Emma quittait la pièce.

* * *

Quand Emma entra dans sa chambre, elle ne fut absolument pas surprise de voire que Ruby l'attendait.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voire ! Dit Emma en riant.

\- On n'a pas le temps de plaisanter ! Tu dois, et tu vas tout me raconter, tout de suite !

Emma a donc tout racontée à Ruby, de A à Z, Ruby était extrêmement attentive à tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, et quand elle eu fini, Ruby affichait un énorme sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça ?

\- Et bien, disons, que je savais que Killian agissait différemment avec toi parce qu'il t'aimait bien !

\- T'es sérieuse là !? Avec tout ce que je viens de te dire, c'est la seule chose que tu as retenue !?

\- Mais non, bien sûr que non ! J'ai aussi retenue que vous aviez énormément de points communs ! Dit-elle toujours en souriant.

* * *

Après sa douche, Killian retourna dans sa chambre, cette fois Victor était là, il allait donc pouvoir lui parler.

\- Eh, inconnu ! Tu as fait quoi de ta journée ? Demanda Killian.

\- Ce matin, j'ai pris un café avec Ruby, et puis, après j'ai traîné puisqu'elle m'avait envoyée un message me disant de ne pas rentrer car tu as eu une longue conversation avec Emma.

\- Et, est-ce que, par hasard, tu lui aurais parlé du fait que certaines personnes me surnomment Hook ?

\- Peut-être que ça m'a échappé ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Okay, ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange ! Je voulais savoir si tu lui as dit à propos de…

\- Non, t'inquiète ! Je n'en parlerai jamais, sauf avec toi, enfin, si tu le souhaites ! Le coupa Victor.

\- Nan, c'est bon, je voulais juste savoir si tu en avais parlé, c'est tout.

Killian pouvait être tranquille, Victor n'avait rien dit à Ruby. Il est vrai que si les choses continuaient bien avec Emma, il lui en parlerait bien sûr, mais il préférait que se soit lui qui lui dise, plutôt que quelqu'un d'autres.


	4. Bienvenu chez Emma

**Encore un chapitre, je ne suis pas totalement convaincue du passage de la soirée, j'espère quand même que vous aimerez ! Les avis sont les bienvenus ! Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Ruby avait passée sa journée à attendre… à attendre que sa journée se termine.

\- J'adore le vendredi ! Dit Ruby quand elle entra dans la chambre.

\- Non, rectification, tu n'aimes pas le vendredi, tu aimes la soirée du vendredi ! Dit Emma qui était déjà entrain de préparer ses affaires.

\- Oui, tu as raison ! Mais tu dois aussi avouer qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que de passer cette soirée dans ton appart' !

\- C'est vrai que j'adore nos petites soirées entre filles, en dehors de l'université bien sûr !

\- Oui… euh… En parlant de soirée entre filles, il se peut que ce soir nous ne serons pas que toutes les deux ! Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Je n'aime pas trop quand tu souris comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? A qui t'as parlée de ça ? Tu n'as pas intérêt de me dire que tu l'as dit quelqu'un, qui l'as dit à quelqu'un d'autre et puis qu'au final ils croient tous qu'il y a une fête chez moi !

\- Oooh, mais non, t'inquiète ! Je suis pas comme ça !

\- A propos de quoi tu n'es pas comme ça, si tu parles du fait que tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue, je peux t'assurer que c'est bel et bien vrai !

\- Okay, tu as raison, je ne sais pas tenir ma langue, mais cette fois, ça ne m'a pas échappée beaucoup, j'en ai juste parlée à Victor quand on a pris notre café ! Donc tu vois, c'est rien de grave !

\- Non, bien sûr que ce n'est rien de grave, mais ça fait 2 autres personnes qui sont au courant, alors que normalement, nous devions être que toutes les deux à savoir pour mon appart' !

\- Comment ça, 2 personnes de plus ?! Demande Ruby.

\- Ne fait pas l'idiote ! Tu sais très bien que si Victor est au courant, Killian l'est aussi, c'est comme toi et moi, ils doivent sûrement tout se dire !

\- Ah, mais si tu veux savoir, il ne m'a pas dit qu'il le dirait à Killian ! Je ne vois qu'une solution ! Il faut que tu ailles voire Killian pour savoir si il peut venir ce soir ! Dit Ruby en élargissant son sourire.

\- Okay, oui, je vais aller lui dire, même si ça m'étonnerait qu'il ne soit pas déjà au courant ! Dit Emma en souriant à son tour. Oh, et Ruby, cette fois n'emmène pas de boisson, j'ai ce qu'il faut chez moi !

\- Et c'est quoi que tu as ?

\- De la bière !

\- Quoi ? C'est tout !?

\- Oui, Ruby, c'est tout, tu veux que je te rappelle la dernière fois que tu as emmenée du whisky !

\- Je veux bien, car je ne m'en souviens plus beaucoup ! Déclara Ruby en souriant.

\- Je me suis mise à courir dehors dans la rue, alors qu'il neigeait et j'ai chantée " We Wish you Merry Christmas ", et je crois que tu t'en souviens très bien, puisque tu étais morte de rire !

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai que maintenant que tu me le dis, je m'en souviens très, très bien ! Dit Ruby en riant.

\- C'est ça, moques toi ! Tu verras quand ça t'arrivera !

\- Mais, moi, je sais que ça ne m'arrivera pas, puisque je tiens plutôt bien l'alcool, contrairement à toi ! Et pendant qu'on parle de ça, j'aimerai que tu sache que ça à été le meilleur Noël de ma vie ! Maintenant, laisse moi préparer mes affaires et vas voire Killian !

\- Oui, oui, c'est bon j'y vais ! Dit Emma en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

* * *

Quand Emma s'apprêta à frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Killian, qui était torse nu et qui visiblement allait prendre sa douche. Pendant, les quelques secondes qu'il ne l'avait pas vus car il parlait avec Victor, Emma regarda son torse, ses muscles, ses poils qui lui allait parfaitement, puis elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, peut-être pensait-elle qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la réalité.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Swan ? Demanda Killian, une fois qu'il avait vus Emma.

\- Non, absolument pas !

\- Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse !

\- Peut-être que tu as raison, mais tu ne peux pas savoir si je mens, puisque je suis une excellente menteuse ! Se défendit Emma.

\- C'est faux ! Renchérit Killian.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas là pour parler de mes mensonges, qui n'en sont peut-être pas…

\- Alors, pourquoi est-tu ici ?! La coupa Killian, en souriant, comme toujours.

\- Je voulais savoir si Victor t'avait parlé de ce soir ?

\- Nan, il a sûrement du omettre de m'en parler ! Dit Killian, en regardant Victor qui se contenta de lui sourire.

\- Bon, enfin bref ! Ce soir, avec Ruby on est à mon appart', et je… nous voulions savoir si toi et Victor vous pouviez venir ?

\- Ce serra avec plaisir ! Répondit Killian, en souriant. Mais dit moi, Swan, pourquoi tu dors à l'internat si tu à déjà un appart' ?

\- Disons que le proprio est cool est qu'il ne me fait payer que les jours où je suis là, et quand j'ai fais le calcul passer la semaine à l'université et le week-end chez moi revenais moins chers.

\- Okay ! Oui, et bien nous serons là !

* * *

\- Bienvenus chez moi, bien sûr, vous faites aussi comme chez vous ! Dit Emma quand elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

Son appartement était très chaleureux, et très bien décorés, dans le salon, au dessus du canapé, Emma avait peints une phrase au mur « Once Upon a Time… », Killian ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi elle avait choisi cette phrase en particulier, et il aimerait le savoir.

\- Emma, Victor et moi, nous avons quelque chose pour toi ! Dit Killian en cherchant ce « quelque chose » dans un sac.

Emma sourit et rit légèrement quand elle vit de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Sérieusement, une bouteille de rhum ! Dit Emma en sortant un autre petit rire.

\- Ooooh, mais quelle excellente idée, les gars ! Ajouta Ruby en souriant.

\- Et bien, je vais aller la mettre au frigo ! Poursuivit Emma.

\- Mais non, attends Emma, laisse la ici, avec, on va faire ce qu'on à fait Noël, sauf que cette fois ce ne serra pas du whisky, mais du rhum ! S'exclama Ruby.

\- Tiens, mais oui, quelle bonne idée, Ruby ! Dit Emma en cachant l'ironie de sa phrase. Je vais chercher les verres ! Déclara Emma, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

* * *

Emma avait trouvée les quatre verres dont ils avaient besoin et elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans le salon quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda Killian.

\- Non, c'est bon, je sais encore porter des verres ! Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, c'était une question idiote ! Mais je voulais trouver un prétexte pour venir te parler, sans Ruby ou Victor dans parage. Dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Emma, intriguée.

\- Je vais peut-être te paraître indiscret…

\- Tu l'es déjà ! Dit-elle en riant. Ça ne peut pas être pire !

\- Tu as raison ! Je me demandai, pourquoi avoir choisi cette phrase ? Il y en à pleins d'autres, alors pourquoi celle-ci en particulier, qui désigne clairement les contes de fées ?

\- C'est bizarre, mais je savais que tu allais me le demander ! Dit-elle en souriant. Alors, voilà, cette phrase « Once Upon a Time… » marque le début d'un conte de fée, et je pense que la vie est un conte de fée, c'est vrai que parfois ça ne tourne pas comme on l'aurait voulu, il y a des coups bats, il y a des cons partout où tu vas et encore pleins de choses comme ça, mais, la vie est un conte de fée et il faut savoir en profiter, je pense que la vie se résume à « Once Upon a Time… » et aussi par le plus important le « Happy End » qu'il faut savoir trouver, même s'il ne correspond pas à nos attentes !

\- Emma ! On t'attend ! Cria Ruby, pour faire en sorte qu'elle l'entende.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, avant qu'elle ne vienne nous chercher ! Dit Emma en riant.

* * *

\- Aaah, enfin ! J'ai hésité à venir vous cherchez ! S'exclama Ruby quand elle vit que Killian et qu'Emma revenait.

\- Alors, vous nous expliquer en quoi ça consiste votre truc ? Demanda Victor.

\- Oui, donc alors, avec Emma on a inventée ça à Noël l'année dernière…

\- Ouaiii ! Dit Emma discrètement, en se souvenant de son chant nocturne dans les rues.

\- Vous devez dire trois choses sur vous, et une des trois choses dois être un mensonge. Et si l'autre ne trouve pas quel est le mensonge, il doit boire son verre ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! On vas faire deux équipes, gars contre filles, le premier qui est complètement saoul, à perdu et fait tomber l'autre de son équipe ! Compris ?! Déclara Ruby pendant qu'elle remplissait les verres.

\- Compris ! Dirent Killian et Victor en chœur.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant Ruby, mais c'est perdu d'avance avec moi ! Chuchota Emma à Ruby quand elles firent à côtés.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Mais ça va être marrant ! Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Bon allez ! On commence ! Ruby ! Déclara Victor en souriant.

\- Okay, alors euh… J'adore le rouge, je déteste les loups et je suis contente de pouvoir faire des études !

\- Mmmh, Tu ne déteste pas les loups ! Au contraire, tu les adore ! S'exclama Victor.

\- Tu conserves ton verre, à toi maintenant, Victor ! Dit Ruby en souriant.

\- Mon film préféré est I, Frankenstein, mon chien s'appelle Frankie, et j'adore sortir dehors quand il y a de l'orage !

\- Tu n'as pas de chien, c'est un chat que tu as, et il s'appelle Bloody ! Dit Ruby.

\- C'est juste ! Emma, c'est ton tour ! Déclara Victor.

\- Nan, mais attendez, il vous a suffit de prendre un café tout les deux pour que vous, vous connaissiez autant !? S'exclama Emma.

\- Oui, c'est ça, mais on ne c'est pas racontés nos vies ! Réplique Ruby. Bon, allez, Emma, c'est à toi !

\- Okay, c'est bon, alors, j'ai une peur atroce des poupées du genre Chucky, je ne supporte pas ça. J'ai passée énormément de mon temps à rechercher mes vrais parents, et je suis très émotive !

\- Tu n'as pas peur des poupées ! Déclara Killian.

\- Eh bah, Killian, vide ton verre, car je peux t'assurer qu'elle à horreur de ça ! Dit Ruby.

\- Et c'était quoi alors, ton mensonge ? Demanda Victor.

\- A ça, on ne doit pas le dire ! Tu vois, Killian, je suis une excellente menteuse ! S'exclama Emma en souriant.

\- Okay, j'avoue que sur ce coup tu m'as bien eu ! Donc, j'imagine que c'est à moi maintenant !

\- Ma moto s'appelle « Jolly Roger », j'ai pleuré quand j'ai vu Titanic et j'ai failli devenir mannequin !

\- Je ne crois pas que tu ais donné un nom à ta moto ! Déclara Emma.

\- Et bien, il faut croire que si ! Aller, bois ton verre ! Dit Killian en souriant.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'une moto ! Répliqua Emma en riant.

\- Ah non, pour Killian, c'est bien plus qu'une moto ! Expliqua Victor.

\- Ne me dit quand même pas que tu n'as absolument pas pleuré sur Titanic !

\- Emma, Titanic, on l'a regardées avec un groupe de fille, et tu es la seule qui est pleurée ! Déclara Ruby.

\- Okay, peut-être, mais c'est pas de ma faute, je suis…

\- Très émotive ! Oui, on sait ! La coupa Ruby.

La soirée à continuer comme ça, ils ont appris des choses les uns sur les autres, et l'équipe qui à perdu fut celle des filles, avec Emma. Heureusement, elle était moins ivre qu'à Noël. Quand Ruby avait dit qu'Emma était très émotive, Killian avait donc compris quel avait été son mensonge, elle avait dit qu'elle avait passée beaucoup de temps à chercher ses parents, mais en fait, elle ne les à jamais cherchée.

* * *

Emma somnolait sur le canapé, Ruby et Victor étaient partis, tandis que Killian c'était proposé de nettoyer. Il avait ramassé les verres, la bouteille de rhum vide et quand il eu fini, avant de partir, il n'avait pas envis de laisser Emma comma ça sur le canapé, il la porta donc jusqu'à son lit, et quand elle fut posée sur son lit, il s'était aperçu qu'elle avait froid, il voulu alors, aller chercher d'autres couvertures, mais quand il s'éloigna d'elle, elle lui serrait la main.

\- Reste ! Dit-elle.

Il ne savait pas si c'était Emma ou le rhum qu'elle avait ingérée qui parlait, mais il n'attendit pas qu'elle change d'avis. Il enleva ses chaussures, sa chemise et il se mit en cuillère avec elle, pour faire en sorte qu'elle se réchauffe un peu. Et ils se sont endormis comme ça.


	5. Un vieil ami

**Donc voilà encore un nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos avis, ça me fait sourire de voire que vous appréciez ma fiction. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, je vous dis bonne lecture...**

* * *

Quelques rayons de soleil firent leurs apparitions, et ils vinrent caresser le visage d'Emma, ce qui la réveilla. Elle s'étira de tout son long, se frotta un œil et elle s'assit brusquement car le parfum de pancakes chauds vint lui chatouiller les narines.

_Ce n'est pas possible, je suis toute seule ici, je ne crois pas être somnambule, surtout pour faire des pancakes ! _Pensa t-elle.

Et puis, elle le vit, là, à sa porte de chambre avec un plateau comportant des pancakes.

\- Alors, bien dormi ?! Demanda Killian en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? S'exclama t-elle en se levant de son lit, et manquant de tomber. Répond ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait chez moi ? Dans ma chambre ? Et pourquoi t'as fait des pancakes ?

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien !?

\- Quoi, de quoi je devrais me souvenir ? Tu pourrais m'éclairer, car je dois te dire que j'ai une énorme gueule de bois !

\- Tu m'as demandé de rester !

A ses mots, Emma regarda comment elle était habillée, et à son grand soulagement elle portait ses vêtements de la veille.

\- Ouf. Dit-elle discrètement.

\- Sérieusement, Swan, tu crois vraiment qu'il c'est passé quelque chose hier ?!

\- Non, mais j'aurai pu ! Se défendit-elle.

\- Même si ça ne m'aurai pas dérangé que tu le demande ! Il n'y aurai rien eu !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui peut me le prouver ?

\- Tu était complètement ivre, Swan. Et je préfère que la femme avec qui je suis soit totalement consciente de se qui est en train de se produire ! Dit-il en souriant d'avantage.

\- Okay, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Dis moi, c'est encore toi qui m'as mis au lit ?!

\- Oui, exactement ! Pour la deuxième fois ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Swan, jamais deux sans trois ! Déclara t-il en levant son sourcil gauche.

\- Bah oui, la troisième fois, ce sera dans tes rêves ! Et tu ne m'as pas dit, c'est pourquoi les pancakes ?

\- C'est ce que l'on appelle un petit déjeuner !

\- Non, merci j'ai pas faim ! Et puis, je ne mange jamais le matin !

\- C'est dommage, c'est pas souvent que je cuisine pour une femme !

Au même moment, la sonnerie retentit.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda Killian.

\- Non, je vais voir, reste ici ! Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

\- Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir ! La chambre fais partie de mes pièces préférées dans une maison ! Rajouta t-il quand elle eu refermée la porte.

* * *

Quand Emma ouvrit la porte d'entrée, elle fut heureuse de voir de qui il s'agissait.

\- August ! S'exclama t-elle en attirant le nouvel arrivant dans une étreinte.

\- Em, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Dit August en la faisant décoller le sol.

\- Je veux que tu me racontes absolument tout ! Comment c'était l'Australie ? La Chine ? L'Inde ? La Russie ?

\- Bien sûr que je vais tout te raconter, mais nous avons le temps, je viens juste de rentré et je ne repars pas maintenant !

\- Quoi, tu viens de rentrer et tu penses déjà à repartir !? Et bien, avant on va devoir rattraper toute l'année où tu étais absent !

\- J'y compte bien ! S'exclama August en souriant. Mais, toi, comment tu vas ? Ça va toujours aussi bien avec les cours ? Avec Neal ? Continua t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

_Et bien tu as posé la mauvaise question, camarade, retente ta chance plus tard ! _S'exclama Killian, en pensés.

\- Euh… en fait Neal et moi, ne sommes plus ensemble.

\- Mais comment, cela faisait 4 ans que vous étiez ensemble ! Il a faits quoi ?

\- Et bien… les flics l'ont trouvés avec des montres volées sur lui, donc ils l'ont incarcéré et ils m'ont demandés de venir car Neal leur avait dit que j'étais sa complice. Il est donc en prison pour 11 mois.

\- Je ne pensai pas qu'il était comme ça !

\- Et moi dont ! Renchérit-elle.

\- Tu m'appelleras le jour de sa sortie, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vienne te voir !

\- Oui, je le ferai. Dit-elle en souriant.

_Et en plus, il est protecteur, ce n'est t'y pas mignon ! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de raconter ? Je n'ai pas à être jaloux ! Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi, et il n'y aura jamais rien ! _Pensa Killian.

\- Dis moi, Em, à qui est cette superbe veste en cuir ? Et ne mes dis pas qu'elle est à toi, elle est 10 fois trop grande pour toi !

\- Bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas à moi, elle est à un ami de Ruby, ils sont venus hier, elle voulait absolument me le présenter ! Il a dû l'oublier ! Mentit-elle.

\- Emma, tu sais aussi bien que moi, que tu es une horrible menteuse ! La vérité !

_Sur ce point, on est d'accord, c'est une menteuse pitoyable ! _Renchérissent les pensées de Killian.

\- Okay, alors, hier soir, Ruby était bel et bien là…

\- Et... La coupa August.

\- Laisse moi parler, tu veux ?! Et, on avait invités nos voisins de salle de bain à l'université, ils ont apportés une bouteille de rhum, après quand l'heure est venu, ils sont partis, et Killian, l'un d'entre eux à oublier sa veste ! Ça te vas c'est bon !?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as la gueule de bois en ce moment !?

\- Euh… si… Dit-elle en souriant timidement.

* * *

August venait de partir, après 3 heures, Killian n'en pouvais plus d'attendre qu'Emma vienne lui dire qu'il pouvait sortir.

\- Aller, sort de là, reprends ta veste, et rentre chez toi ! S'exclama t-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

\- Alors, ton ami arrive et tu me mets à la porte !

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'August est arrivé que je te mette à la porte, je comptais déjà le faire avant qu'il n'arrive !

\- Il a l'air, très compréhensif, vous devez être très proche !

\- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux ?

\- Absolument pas, Swan ! Se défendit-il.

\- Et puis, August et moi sommes très proche car on se connaît depuis notre plus jeune âge, on était dans le même orphelinat, on à grandit ensemble, aussi loin que je remonte, c'est mon plus vielle ami !

\- Je croyais que c'était Ruby ta meilleure amie !?

\- Oui, Ruby est MA meilleure amie, tandis que August est MON meilleur ami. Victor, lui, c'est ton meilleur ami, après je ne sais pas si tu as une meilleure amie, ce qui m'étonnerai un peu, vu ton histoire avec les femmes !

* * *

Killian était parti de chez Emma et il était sur sa moto, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que lui avait dit Emma.

« Ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux ? », elle avait dit ça pour rire, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

_Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas être jaloux, où peut-être que je dis ça car cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment, la jalousie. Peut-être qu'Emma Swan est bien plus qu'une simple femme, peut-être qu'elle pourrait être bien plus… _Pensait-il.

Cette pensée est restée dans sa tête pas mal de temps, elle n'est même jamais partie, il a passé son week-end à penser à Emma Swan, peut-être allait-elle réussir à le changer.


	6. Notre chère directrice, Cora

**Rien que pour vous, un nouveau chapitre !  
Pour répondre à celui ou celle qui à dit je cite "Une histoire sans Regina, c'est pas une histoire ", bien sûr que si, Regina sera là, dans ce chapitre j'y fais allusion, elle apparaîtra juste plus tard.  
Bonne lecture ! Avis ?  
**

* * *

Quand Killian est entré dans la salle de Maths, il fut surpris de voir qu'Emma était là elle aussi.

\- Eh, c'est la 3ème fois de suite que tu viens en maths ! Si tu continues, je vais croire que c'est parce que tu m'aimes bien ! S'exclama Killian avec son plus beau sourire.

\- Non, détrompe toi, disons plutôt que c'est parce qu'il faut que je m'améliore en maths, désoler de te décevoir, mais il n'y a aucun rapport avec toi ! Dit-elle en lui souriant à son tour.

\- Ce qui est perdu d'avance, puisque tu es énormément bavarde, tu vas passer l'heure à me parler, et moi, je serai obligé de te parler aussi.

\- Eh, y'a pas que moi qui est bavarde ! Tu l'es tout autant !

\- Pouvez-vous, au moins pour une fois vous taire ! Déclara Mr. Smee.

\- Il me fait penser à une souris ! Dit Emma une fois qu'il fut retourné.

\- Pourquoi une souris ? Demanda Killian.

\- Je sais pas, il est petit, il entend très bien… Dit-elle en commençant à dessiner une souris sur son cahier.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi une souris, mais le dessin est pas mal ! Rajouta Killian en riant et en faisant une flèche montrant le dessin et en écrivant Mr. Smee.

Ils ont commencés à rire tout les deux, et puis sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, Mr. Smee arriva à leur table.

\- Je vois que le portrait que vous avez fait de moi vous fait bien rire, Miss Swan ! Déclara Mr. Smee.

\- Pourquoi vous vous attaquez à elle ? Ce n'était pas la seule à rire ! Et puis ce portrait, comme vous dites, elle ne l'a pas fait seule ! Dit Killian, défendant Emma.

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi je ne vous dit rien, Mr. Jones ! Mais si vous continuez ainsi, vous et Miss Swan seront envoyés dans le bureau de la directrice ! Continua Mr. Smee.

\- Mais je me ferai un plaisir d'aller voir notre chère directrice ! Renchérit Killian.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qui vas pas chez toi ? Demanda Emma alors qu'ils attendaient la directrice.

\- Mais je peux t'assurer que tout va bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Swan, personne n'aura d'ennuis !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui peut me l'assu…

\- Miss Swan, Mr. Jones, entrés ! La coupa Cora Mills, la directrice.

Ils sont entrés en silence, Emma regarda le bureau, il était sombre, pas très accueillant.

\- Alors, Mr. Smee vous à dit de venir ici pour… ?

\- Art incompris ! Déclara Killian.

\- Killian, ne te moque pas de moi, si tu es ici, c'est que tu as du poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin ! Rétorqua Mme. Mills.

Emma ne comprenait pas, ils se connaissaient ?!

\- En fait, ce n'était pas si grave que ça ! Je suis même sûr que Regina et Zelena ont déjà fait pire et qu'elle ne sont jamais venue ici, et tout ça, juste parce qu'elle sont tes filles. Dit Killian.

\- Et normalement, toi aussi tu n'aurais jamais du venir ici, car tu es mon fils ! S'exclama Cora.

\- Fils Adoptif ! Je ne suis pas ton fils ! Renchérit Killian.

_J'ai loupée un truc ou quoi ?! _Pensa Emma.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai adoptée que cela signifie que je ne t'aime pas comme mon propre fils ! Continua Cora.

\- Oui, je te crois ! Ça fait 12 ans que je vis sous le même toit que toi et tes filles et c'est invivable, elles passent leur temps à se disputer à propos de leur vêtement, de leur maquillage, on dirait des gamines, il n'y en a que pour elle ! Je suis bien content de ne plus être là pendant la semaine !

\- Sort d'ici ! Sortez tous les deux ! Cria Cora.

_Quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'a pas appréciée ! _Pensa Emma.

* * *

Ils marchaient dans les couloirs pour aller à leur chambre respective, dans le silence.

\- Je ne savais pas que Cora était ta mère adoptive. Dit Emma, brisant le silence.

\- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé, parce que pour moi, elle n'a jamais rien été, elle n'a jamais été ma mère.

\- C'est pour ça que tu restes à l'université, mais pourquoi tu ne pars pas ?

\- C'est dans mes projets, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas assez d'argent, mais bientôt, ça va changer.

\- Mais, elles sont si horribles que ça ses filles ?

\- Tu ne les a jamais dans les couloirs ? Et bien, elles sont pires qu'horribles, Zelena, l'aînée à une immense jalousie pour Regina, ce qui entraîne des incessantes querelles.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, il y a autre chose ! Affirma Emma.

\- Oui, tu as raison ! Elle passe leur temps à parler des événements passés, des choses dont on aimerait ne plus jamais entendre parlés.

\- Je vois, donc il ne vaut mieux pas que je demande de quoi il s'agit ?!

\- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas.

_Mais, peut-être un jour… _Pensa Killian.

* * *

Emma entra dans sa chambre et fut tout de suite assiégée par les questions de Ruby.

\- T'étais où ?

\- Dans le bureau de la directrice !

\- T'as fait quoi ? Il c'est passé quoi ?

\- Rien, il ne c'est absolument rien passé !

\- Bah si, tu es allée dans le bureau de la grande prêtresse, il c'est forcément passé quelque chose !

\- Ruby, s'il te plaît, pas de question ce soir.

\- Okay, alors demain ! Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Si tu veux !

_Que me cache t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans son passé qu'il vaut mieux ne pas aborder ? Il n'avait pas l'air très bien quand il m'a parlé de ça, serai-ce quelque chose de douloureux _? Plus je passe de temps avec lui, plus je découvre qu'il y a encore de nombreuses choses que je ne sais pas sur lui et plus j'ai envies de le connaître d'avantage. _Qui est tu Killian Jones ? Qu'a tu vécu de si terrible ? Le saurai-je au moins un jour ?___ Pensa Emma.


	7. Une soirée presque réussie

**Un nouveau chapitre ! Merci, pour tout vos avis ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, Bonne lecture à vous tous...  
Avis ?**

* * *

Ruby se préparait pour aller en cours, alors qu'Emma, elle, dormait toujours. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de bains et Ruby, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Victor, se précipita et ouvrit. Et non, ce n'était pas Victor, mais Killian.

\- Oh, Killian ! Emma dort encore, mais je peux la réveiller si tu veux lui parler ! Dit Ruby, avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

\- Non, non, ne la réveille pas ! C'est à elle que je voulais parler, mais vu que tu es aussi concernée, tu n'auras qu'a lui dire. Avec Victor, on va au Rabbit Hole ce soir, et on voulait savoir si vous pouviez venir ?! Déclara Killian.

\- Oui, bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème ! Par contre, on va limiter l'alcool pour Emma !

\- Évidemment, elle n'aura pas plus de 2 bières ! Dit Killian en souriant.

* * *

Emma était très contente d'aller au Rabbit Hole ce soir. Elle avait attendu toute la journée, qui lui avait semblé durer une éternité. Elle était devant ses vêtements et ne savait absolument pas comment s'habiller.

_Pourquoi je me soucierais de comment je suis habillée ? Après tout, nous ne sommes que des amis, rien de plus !_ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle opta donc pour sa robe noire préférée et sa paire de talons couleurs nude. Ruby, elle, portait une robe... rouge, très étonnant !

* * *

C'est Victor qui conduisait, avec Ruby à ses côtés. Emma et Killian étaient donc à l'arrière, et il n'y eut aucun mot pendant le trajet, c'est vrai que Ruby a monopolisée la parole. La voiture s'arrêta, ils étaient arrivés, Ruby et Victor descendirent et commencèrent à marcher vers l'entrer, tandis que Killian, lui, descendit et alla ouvrir la porte à Emma.

\- Quel gentleman ! Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Que tu le saches, je suis toujours un gentleman ! Répliqua-t-il en lui tendant sa main, qu'elle prit volontiers pour s'aider à descendre de la voiture.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient vers l'entrée, Killian mit sa main dans le bas du dos d'Emma. Elle ressentie des milliers de frissons lui parcoururent la colonne vertébrale. Et puis elle le regarda et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais il la coupa dans son élan.

\- Je sais, Swan, justes amis ! Dit-il en lui souriant.

Emma était en train de se maudire par la pensée.

_Quoi, non mais, qu'est-ce qui m'as pris ce jour-là ? Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? J'aurais pas pu me taire ! Eh, Emma, calme toi, il a raison, justes amis, rien de plus ! Oui, mais quand même, je me demande ce qui m'est passé par la tête ce jour-là ! Mais en plus, là, il est parfait, avec sa chemise bleue qui va super bien avec ses yeux, ah, ses yeux... Non, mais, arrête de baver intérieurement, et puis, tu ne sais presque rien de lui, tu te rappelles de la conversation à éviter ?! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, et tu ne le sauras peut-être jamais, alors, maintenant, calme-toi !_

\- Emma ? Demanda Ruby.

\- Oui ?

\- Ah, te re voilà ! Je sais pas où t'était partie, mais c'était très loin ! Dit Ruby en souriant. On n'était en train de dire qu'on allait faire une partie de fléchettes !

\- Okay, je suis partante !

\- Tu ne dis pas ça parce que tu es imbattable !? Rajouta Ruby en riant.

\- Imbattable ?! Vraiment ?! S'exclama Killian.

\- Emma lance toujours dans le mille ! Elle est hyper forte à ça ! Renchérit Ruby.

\- Et bien, on va voir ça ! Continua Killian en souriant.

\- Serait-ce un défi ? Demanda Emma.

\- Ça dépend, peut-être ! Poursuivit-il.

\- Il faudrait peut-être discuter du prix à gagner ! Continua Emma, pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la cible.

\- Okay, alors, si tu gagnes, je t'offre ta 3ème bière !

\- Whouaa, qu'est-ce que c'est généreux ! Dit Emma en riant.

\- Pourquoi, tu as mieux à proposer ?

\- Et bien, on va essayer de te donner une raison de vouloir gagné, et de ne pas me laisser gagner ! Alors, si tu gagnes... Tu auras le droit de... Commença-t-elle à dire, n'étant pas sûr de la suite sa phrase.

\- Le droit de faire quoi, Swan ?

\- Tu auras le droit de... Continua-t-elle. De m'embrasser... Finit-elle par lui dire à l'oreille, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Emma ! Killian ! Vous venez, on attend plus que vous ! S'exclama Victor.

**_45 minutes plus tard :_**

\- Aller, Killian, tu me dois une bière ! S'exclama Emma en riant.

\- Ruby, a raison, tu es imbattable ! Dit Killian, avant de se diriger vers le bar.

\- Tu joues bien aussi, c'était vraiment très serré ! Lui dit Ruby.

_J'aurais voulu gagner, et peut-être que ce n'était que pour ce qu'il y avait à gagner... _Pensa Killian, alors qu'il revenait vers le petit groupe.

La fin de la soirée, c'est énormément bien déroulé, ils se sont beaucoup amusés et ont beaucoup rit.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, ils ont bien du quitter le Rabbit Hole, ils étaient en train de regagner la voiture de Victor. Ruby et Victor marchaient devant, Ruby avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Victor, tandis qu'Emma et Killian étaient en retrait.

\- Tu aurais voulu gagner, n'est ce pas ?! Dit Emma.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Tu avais vraiment l'air déçu d'avoir perdu ! Dit-elle en souriant.

_Et, personnellement, je suis déçu d'avoir gagnée ! _Pensa-t-elle, dans une toute petite partie de sa tête, tellement petite, qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue pouvoir penser ça.

\- C'est vrai, oui ! Je voulais gagner ! Déclara-t-il en s'arrêtant.

\- Et pourquoi ? Dit-elle en souriant et en s'arrêtant à son tour, face à lui.

\- Ça ne parait pas logique ? Parce que je voulais le prix qui était à gagner. Je voulais t'embrasser, Swan ! Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Et, tu crois que je t'ai proposée ça pourquoi ? Je croyais vraiment que tu allais gagner ! Avoua-t-elle, en regardant ce bleu profond.

Et là, elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa, bien sûr, il ne rompis pas le contact.

Ruby et Victor étaient dans la voiture et regardait la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'eux, ils étaient tout les deux en train de sourire.

_Emma, regarde ce que tu es en train de faire ! Ce n'est pas toi qui disait « juste amis, rien de plus », réveille toi, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne connais rien de lui. Et en plus, cela ne fait qu'1 mois que tu n'es plus avec Neal, tu n'es pas encore prête !_ S'exclama la petite voix dans la tête d'Emma.

Et cette voix avait raison. Emma se recula de Killian, et prononça des paroles presque inaudibles.

\- Je… je suis… désoler ! Ça n'aurait… jamais du arriver ! Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la forêt qui se trouvait juste à côté.

\- Non, Swan, attends ! S'exclama-t-il en essayant de la rattraper.

Il fit signe à Ruby et Victor de partir avant de s'introduire à son tour dans la forêt, où il faisait très sombre.

* * *

Au début, sachant que Killian la suivrait, Emma avait couru, sans trop savoir où elle allait, et maintenant, elle ne savait absolument pas où elle était, et à qu'elle distance elle était de la sortie. Elle prit son portable, en guise de lampe torche, c'est sûr que ça éclair beaucoup moins.

Elle marchait depuis un moment, ne sachant pas où elle allait, et soudain, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un la plaqua contre un arbre, faisant tomber son portable par terre, ce quelqu'un n'était pas Killian, elle ne savait pas qui s'était, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cette personne empestait l'alcool. Cette personne lui avait bloqué les mains, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en servir. Pétrifiée par la peur, elle n'arrivait pas à crier ou à bouger, elle voulait crier de toutes ses forces, faire en sorte que Killian l'entende s'il était toujours là, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle su que son destin était scellée, à la minute où elle sentie sa culotte tombée le long de ses jambes, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Elle savait se qu'il allait ce passer, elle avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, elle voulait tellement que ce ne soit pas réel, mais ça l'était.

\- SWAN ! IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE ! Entendit-elle au loin.

\- SWAN ! OU ES TU ?

C'était la voix de Killian, elle en était sûre, et plus ça allait, plus la voix se rapprochait, elle commençait à retrouver un semblant d'espoir, mais saurait-il la trouver ? Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à criée.

\- SWAN ! MONTRE-TOI, JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA !

Surpris par la voix qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, l'individu, lâcha les mains d'Emma, qui se retrouva libre de son emprise, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps, avant de lui porter un coup aux couilles avec son genou. Elle se mit à courir, courir, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se laissa guider par le son de la voix de Killian, et au bout d'un moment, elle distingua une ombre dans l'obscurité, c'était lui. Il l'avait sûrement vu lui aussi, puisqu'il laissa échapper un « Swan... » de soulagement. Elle courut vers lui, et la première chose qu'elle fit, lorsque qu'elle arriva, ce fut de se blottir dans ses bras. Killian ne demanda rien, il se contenta juste de la serrer.

\- Il faut que tu rentres chez toi. Fut la seule chose qu'il lui dit.

* * *

Il avait appelé un taxi, qui allait les ramener chez eux. Emma n'avait pas quitté les bras de Killian, et dans le taxi, elle s'était endormie contre son torse, bercer par cette odeur de sel de mer et de rhum qu'elle aimait tant. Ils arrivèrent chez Emma en premier, Killian ne voulait pas la réveiller, elle était si belle quand elle dormait, mais la ramenée chez elle, dans ses bras, ne l'aurait peut-être pas fait pour cette fois.

\- Il faut descendre maintenant ! Dit gentiment le chauffeur. Oh, vous n'avez pas envie de réveiller votre petite amie, je comprends ! Continua-t-il, quand il vit qu'Emma dormait.

\- Ce n'est pas petite amie ! Répondit Killian.

\- Oh, alors, je me tais ! Dit le chauffeur en se retournant.

Killian se contraint donc à réveiller Emma, qui eut beaucoup de mal.

\- Merci... Killian. Dit-elle en sortant du taxi.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

* * *

Après que Killian l'ai réveillé, Emma n'a pas réussi à se rendormir, elle pensait constamment à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ce soir. Elle passa donc la nuit à regarder la télé, à traîner sur son ordinateur et à lire sur son canapé, avec toujours les mêmes pensées en tête.

_Il m'a suivi dans la forêt, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, ou si je ne l'avais pas entendu, je ne veux même pas pensée à ce qui aurait pu m'arriver. À aucun moment, il ne m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il a compris que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, il m'a comprise, et ceux, sans que je ne lui dise rien, il est vraiment exceptionnel, ou peut-être qu'il est tout simplement gentil, mais ça, j'en suis moins sûre. Ruby a dit que c'était différent avec moi, peut-être, avait-elle raison..._


	8. Secret au bord de la révélation

**Un nouveau petit chapitre, dans celui-ci, il y a un peu plus de Regina ! J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture.  
Avis ?**

* * *

Voyant qu'Emma n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, Ruby était bien obligée de lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Emma lui raconta tout, vraiment tout, elle savait que si elle ne lui disait pas tout, elle le découvrirait et elle lui en voudrait de ne pas lui en avoir parlée plus tôt. Bien sûr, toute cette histoire laissa Ruby sans voix. Après qu'Emma lui est tout dit, elles ont toutes les deux étés d'accord pour ne plus en parler, jamais.

* * *

Killian détestait les week-ends avec « sa famille ». Avec, Regina et Zelena qui passe leurs vies à s'engueuler, Cora qui fait comme si rien n'était en train de se passer entre ses filles, c'était l'horreur, il était bien content de ne pas être là à temps complet, et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il faut en plus que les deux diablesses remuent le couteau dans la plaie en parlant du passé, le passé n'est pas du tout, mais pas du tout, la conversation préféré de Killian.

\- Alors, Killian, comment va… Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle est partie ! Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? C'est vrai, elle s'appelait Mi… S'exclama Zelena.

\- Rassure moi, Zelena, tu ne comptes pas répéter la même chose tout les week-ends ? Parce que là ça commence à devenir un peu laçant. La coupa Killian, qui détestait parler de ça en faisant semblant que ça lui importait peu.

\- Il a raison, Zelena, il faut arrêter de parler du passé ! Et si on parlait de ta vie future, Killian !? Ah, mais c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas te résoudre à l'oublier, elle était un peu comme le véritable amour, inoubliable ! Renchérit Regina, en souriant.

\- Et toi, Regina, qu'en est-il de ta vie future ?! Je suis presque sûr que tu finiras seule, qui serait capable de te supporter ? Continua Killian.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter tous les trois ! Et si, pour une fois, on passait un dîner sans que quelqu'un ne quitte la table ! Déclara Cora.

\- Mais, Cora, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais dans cette maison, c'est rare que l'on t'écoute ! S'exclama Killian, avant de quitter la table.

\- Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ! Continua-t-elle.

\- Voilà, c'est tellement simple de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs ! Dit Zelena.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter avec cette histoire, les filles ?! Cela fait plus de 4 ans que vous lui parlez de ça, vous n'en avez pas marre ? Déclara Cora.

_Bien sûr, que non, elles n'en ont pas marre, c'est tellement amusant de parler de ça ! Si elles pouvaient avoir vécu ce qui s'est passé, elles n'en parleraient pas comme ça. _Pensa Killian, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. _Et puis, qu'est-ce qui leurs faits dire que je ne l'ai pas oublié. C'est vrai, que pendant longtemps, elle était la seule qui occupait mes pensées, mais maintenant, j'y pense de moins en moine, il y a quelqu'un d'autre, il y a Emma. Il a suffi que je la rencontre pour que tout commence à changer autour de moi. _Continua-t-il.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Killian ne comptait pas parler à Emma de ce qui lui était arrivée, si elle avait voulu lui dire, elle l'aurait fait, il n'allait pas non plus lui parler de leur baiser, il avait bien vu que quand elle l'avait embrassée, elle avait l'air gênée, donc il allait juste faire comme si rien ne s'était produit. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, les maths étaient devenues sa matière préférée.

* * *

Emma voulait aller en maths, sans trop vouloir y aller. Elle voulait voir Killian, mais elle ne voulait pas lui parler de ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt, ou pourquoi elle l'avait embrassée, aujourd'hui, elle, ne voulait rien expliquer.

_Bon, tu souris en allant à ta place, et puis, ensuite, on verra bien ce qui se passe ! _Pensa-t-elle, avant d'entrer dans la salle de maths.

Elle se mit donc à sourire en se dirigeant vers sa place, il releva la tête, elle vit ses magnifiques yeux bleus et un superbe sourire.

\- Hey, Swan, ça faisait longtemps !

\- Oui, si on peut dire qu'un week-end c'est long ! Au contraire, je trouve que ce n'est pas assez long !

\- Pour moi, en tout cas, c'est assez long, je suis même content de retourner en cours, c'est là, que je vois le moins Regina et Zelena !

\- Elles sont toujours aussi…

\- Oui, toujours ! La coupa-t-il.

\- Je ne vais pas demander pourquoi, je suppose qu'elles sont insupportables à propos du sujet à éviter !

\- C'est exactement ça ! Mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas le seul sujet à éviter en ce moment ! Ajouta-t-il.

Emma savait exactement à quoi il faisait allusion, mais elle se contenta de faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Victor mangeait avec Ruby ce midi…

\- Oui, et avec nos autres amis ! Le coupa Emma.

_Okay, ça veut clairement dire qu'elle ne compte pas manger avec moi ! _Pensa-t-il.

\- Quand même, Swan, tu ne vas pas me laisser manger tout seul ?!

_Pourquoi faut-il qu'il sache me convaincre, ou peut-être que c'est juste ses yeux qui vont me faire dire oui ! _Pensa Emma.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu peux te joindre à nous !

* * *

En plus de Victor et de Ruby, à leur table, il y avait Jefferson, Alice, Cyrus, Will, Anastasia, Graham, et même Ashley et Mary Margaret qui sont toutes les deux jeunes profs de Français. Killian avait réussi à avoir la place qui se trouvait en face d'Emma, il se trouve qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir voulu s'asseoir là, c'était aussi le cas de Graham. Killian sut que le repas allait mal finir quand il vit Regina et son amie Katherine s'approcher de leur table.

\- Oooh, tu t'es trouvé de nouveaux amis ! S'exclama Regina. Elle est où ta conquête du jour ? Parce que maintenant, on sait très bien que depuis qu'elle est partie…

\- Regina ! Tu peux parler de ça le week-end, mais quand on est en semaine, c'est comme si on ne se connaissait pas ! D'accord !

\- Olala, calme toi, j'aimerai juste savoir qui est la chanceuse du jour ! Bien sûr, tout ce que je dis, c'est de l'ironie ! Alors, ce n'est pas elle, ni elle, et ce n'est pas non plus elle, donc il ne reste que la petite blonde aux yeux verts ! C'est-elle la petite pétasse du jour, et beh, tu as changé de goûts on dirait !

\- Regina, ferme là, je veux plus t'entendre !

\- Détends toi un peu ! J'ai raison, hein, c'est la pétasse blonde n'est ce pas !?

Au même moment, Emma se leva, et se dirigea vers Regina. Elle lui déversa le contenu de son verre sur la tête.

\- Que tu le sache ma grande, je ne suis pas une pétasse ! Dit-elle en posant son verre violemment et en sortant du self.

Regina commença à hurler et à jurer, ce qui fit sourire Killian, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait tenir tête à Regina. Mais ce qui l'inquiétai le plus, c'est que Regina ai parlé de ça, peut-être allait-il devoir le lui dire plus tôt qu'il n'y pensait.

* * *

Emma avait iée renverser son verre sur Regina, ça l'avait vider de toutes ses tensions.

_Okay, je comprends ce qu'il vit chaque week-ends, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il serait devenu Hook à cause d'une femme qui serait partie, je ne veux presque pas y croire, c'est comme si moi, j'étais devenue quelqu'un d'autre après Neal, peut-être que je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, et peut-être que maintenant que j'en sais un peu plus, il pourra me dire ce qui s'est passé et qui l'as fait devenir Hook… _Pensa Emma.


	9. Cher journal

**Un chapitre entièrement consacré à Emma et à ce qu'elle ressent, je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir...  
Avis ?**

* * *

Comme chaque nuit, Emma n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle faisait plusieurs cauchemars, avant, quand elle en faisait un, Neal l'a réveillai et lui disait que tout ça n'était pas réel, qu'elle pouvait se rendormir en paix. Mais maintenant, Neal, n'était plus là. N'arrivant absolument pas à se rendormir, elle se leva de son lit, et décida d'écrire dans son journal, Ruby connaissait peut-être Emma de A à Z, mais son journal faisait partie d'elle-même.

_Cher Journal,_

_Je dois te dire que j'aimerais retirer tout ce que j'ai écrit auparavant sur Killian Jones, mais je n'effacerai rien, j'ai besoin de tout ce dont j'ai écrit, pour me souvenir que la première impression n'est pas toujours la bonne, que je l'ai mal jugée._

__Il n'est pas arrogant, mais compréhensif. Il n'est pas égocentrique, il est attachant. Bon, peut-être que je ne me suis pas trompée sur le fait qu'il se croit que le plus canon de tout le campus, puisqu'en fait, il peut y croire, j'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il s'agit de la vérité.__

_Il est drôle, gentil, attentif, il a énormément de qualités. Il y a ses yeux et son sourire aussi, je pourrais rester des heures à me noyer dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, et c'est dingue, mais à chaque qu'il sourit, je me sens obliger de lui sourire en retour, ça faisait longtemps que personne à part Ruby arrivait à me faire sourire et oublier tous ces petits problèmes, bien sûr, Neal arrivait à me faire sourire, mais ce n'était pas à chaque fois._

___Il arrive à me faire oublier ma vie d'avant, la vie de cette pauvre petite orpheline dont personne ne voulait.___

____Il arrive peut-être à faire tout ça, mais je ne sais toujours rien à propos de son passé, à part qu'il a perdu ses parents et son frère, et puis il y a cette histoire, avec cette femme, je ne sais absolument pas de quoi il s'agit, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? ___Je sais qu'il y a une terrible histoire, seulement, est-ce que je saurais ce qui s'est passé un jour...  
_

_____Il y a peut-être certaine choses que je ne connais pas à son sujet, mais, je me sens comme attirer vers lui, je sais que cela ne fait que 2 mois que je ne suis plus avec Neal, mais il faut que je vive ma vie, je ne vais sûrement pas attendre gentiment que Neal rentre, surtout pas après ce qu'il s'est passé._____

______À chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je ne sais plus quoi dire, puisque je sais toujours quoi dire_._____

______En fait si, il y a une discussion que j'aimerais éviter, où justement je ne saurais absolument pas quoi dire, je sais que lui aussi il aimerait en parler, il aimerait discuter à propos de notre baiser.______

_Je sais que quand je l'ai embrassée, je lui ai dit que ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, mais peut-être que je disais ça pour me protéger de je ne sais quoi, peut-être que j'avais peur d'être blessée comme je l'ai été avec Neal. Je sais que Ruby, et même Killian, ont dit que s'était différent avec moi, mais j'ai juste peur d'y croire, peur d'avoir mal. Killian a eu, je ne sais combien de copines qu'il prenait une journée et qu'il laissait tomber le lendemain, voilà de quoi j'ai peur._

_Mais peut-être que je me trompe, peut-être qu'il a vraiment changé, et peut-être que c'est effectivement différent avec moi, mais je n'en suis pas sûr, je n'ai pas le droit de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives. _

__Je n'aimerai pas non plus faire les choses trop précipitamment, d'abord, je dois essayer d'un peu plus le connaître, en parler un minimum à August, il m'a toujours bien conseillé sur ce qui était bon de faire ou non, peut-être qu'il aura de bon conseil à m'apporter sur ce sujet, il faudra aussi que j'en parle à Ruby pour qu'elle me donne son avis, même si je suis presque sûr qu'elle va me dire de foncer sans réfléchir, sans me retourner, sans penser aux conséquences mais en pensant à moi et à moi seul.  
__

______Je préfère te raconter ça à toi en premier, car je sais que lorsque j'en parlerais avec Ruby, je vais devoir passer à un interminable séance de questions, comme "Quel son tes sentiments pour lui ?", plein de trucs comme ça, ce qui, je sais, prendra une journée entière.______

_Donc, comme tu peux le voir, j'ai encore pleins de choses auxquelles penser. Je vais alors aller me recoucher, car tu sais ce que l'on dit, la nuit porte conseil._

Emma reposa son journal sur sa table basse, et décida de retourner se coucher, elle espérait ne faire aucun cauchemar.  
Et non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, mais plutôt un superbe rêve.

__Elle était en train de danser avec Killian, cela ressemblait à un bal royal, ils souriaient, ils avaient l'air heureux. Il portait un grand manteau marron, qui lui allait très bien, et elle, elle portait une splendide robe couleur rouge passion. Cela faisait un superbe couple…__

Emma le savait, ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais cela paraissait si réel qu'elle avait vraiment eu l'impression de vraiment y être.

Elle aurait aimé que ce soit réel, elle aurait aimé danser contre Killian pour de vrai, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve…


	10. Week-end à la plage

**Un nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard, mais bon, j'étais malade, mais au moins j'ai eu encore plus d'idée pour ce chapitre et pour la suite ! Bonne lecture.  
****Avis ?**

* * *

Parmi tout ce que possédait Granny, c'est la maison au bord de la mer que Ruby préférait, elle passait tous ses étés là-bas, et quand elle avait demandée les clés à sa grand-mère pour y passer le week-end, elle les avait eux immédiatement. Granny avait dit pas plus de cinq personnes, et Ruby a dut se sentir obligée d'inviter une cinquième personne, en plus de Victor, Killian et Emma. Pour une raison qu'Emma ignorait totalement, Ruby avait invité Graham.

La première chose qu'ils firent lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, c'est de prendre une chambre, de jeter leurs affaires dedans et de se précipiter sur la plage, puisqu'il faisait plutôt chaud pour la saison, pourquoi ne pas en profiter.

* * *

Le sable était chaud, le bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient était apaisant, Killian aimait tellement la mer qu'il pourrait rester des heures et des heures à regarder comment la mer se comporte. Les filles se sont mises à bronzer et les gars son aller dans l'eau, elle était fraîche.

\- Je viens d'avoir une idée ! S'exclama Ruby en souriant.

\- Tu sais Ruby, je n'aime vraiment pas quand tu souris comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que t'a trouvée encore ?

Elles commencèrent à marcher vers la mer, tandis que Victor, lui, sortait de l'eau.

\- Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à aller vous baignez ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Non, la mer, très peu pour moi ! Rétorqua Ruby.

\- Tu as tort !

\- De toute façon, je ne me suis pas déplacé de mon petit coin de soleil pour rien ! Continua-t-elle. Graham ! Killian ! Je pensais que ça pourrait être sympa de voir lequel de vous deux est le plus fort à la nage ! Poursuivit-elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ? Demanda Killian.

\- Te faut-il toujours un prix à gagner ?! S'exclama Emma en souriant.

\- Bon, puisqu'il faut quelque chose à gagner ! Commença Ruby. Alors, le premier qui revient pourra passer le week-end entier avec Emma ! Termina-t-elle.

\- Nan, mais t'es pas sérieuse là ? Dit Emma, alors qu'ils avaient déjà commencé à nager.

\- Je suis plus que sérieuse !

Au fond d'elle-même, Emma espérait que Killian gagne, et il était plutôt bien partit, et il aurait pu réussir si Graham n'avait pas accéléré à la fin pour se retrouver à la même hauteur de Killian, de sorte qu'ils ont gagnés tous les deux.

\- Bon, et bien, on va partager ton week-end en deux, Emma. Une journée avec Graham, et l'autre avec Killian ! Déclara Ruby avec son petit sourire de contentement.

* * *

Pendant toute sa journée avec Graham, Emma aurait préféré être avec Killian. Ils sont allés dans la ville d'à côté et y sont restés toute la journée, heureusement qu'il y avait les boutiques, puisque Graham n'a pas beaucoup parlé, certes, il est protecteur, tellement que l'on a l'impression que le danger évite tout contact avec lui. Quand ils sont retournés à la maison, il se passa quelque chose qu'Emma n'avait absolument pas prévu, Graham l'embrassa, mais ce n'était pas comme avec Killian, aucun frisson ne parcourut son corps, aucun papillon dans le ventre, rien.

Elle repensa à ça toute la nuit, elle n'a même pas dormi de la nuit, elle se retournait, et se retournait dans son lit, c'était comme si c'était la veille de noël, elle était impatiente, impatiente de sa journée du lendemain, impatiente d'être avec Killian.

* * *

Emma fut de nouveau réveillée par l'odeur de pancake, et cette fois, elle ne se demandait pas de qui il s'agissait. Elle se leva rapidement, s'habilla tout aussi rapidement et dévala les escaliers. Killian était là, devant les plaques, des pancake entrain de cuir, elle sourit quand elle le vit aux fourneaux et s'assit en silence devant une assiette de pancake chauds.

\- Je croyais que tu ne prenais jamais de petit-déj ! S'exclama-t-il quand il la vit.

\- Je croyais que tu ne cuisinais pas souvent pour les autres ! Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Alors, prête pour une super journée !

\- Ça dépend qu'elle est ta définition d'une super journée ?

\- Avec moi, bien sûr ! Dit-il en souriant.

Ils sont allés sur la plage, où ils ont bronzé, ou plutôt Emma à bronzer et Killian l'as regardait, elle était si magnifique, et puis ils ont joué aussi, au volley-ball, au badminton…

\- J'ai gagné ! Encore ! S'exclama Emma après une partie.

\- Tu m'énerves à toujours gagner ! Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle, et puis sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il l'a fit passer par-dessus son épaule, tel un vulgaire sac à patate.

\- Non, Killian, lâche moi ! Lâche moi ! Tu me lâche maint… Elle ne put finir sa phrase, il l'avait déjà jeté à la mer.

Quand elle remonta à la surface, il commençait déjà à sortir de la mer, elle se dirigea donc vers lui le plus discrètement possible, et sauta sur son dos essayent de le mettre sous l'eau, mais c'était peine perdu, il la remit encore sous l'eau. Ils ont continué comme ça pendant un long moment, ils auraient pus faire ça toute la journée. Ils ont dû se résoudre à sortir quand l'eau commençait à refroidir. Et puis Killian proposa de marcher le long de la plage et de regarder le coucher du soleil, ce qu'elle accepta. Emma adorait les coucher de soleil, elle avait toujours trouvé ça très romantique, et puis il y a eu ce moment où il lui a pris la main, et là, elle ressentie tous ces frissons, les papillons dans le ventre, tout était là.

\- Swan, il faudrait peut-être que l'on en parle maintenant ! Dit-il sérieusement.

\- Je sais, mais pas maintenant.

\- Alors, quand ? Ce sera quand le bon moment pour en parler, mais peut-être que ce sera jamais en fait ?! Ça fait deux semaines, Swan, je pense que j'ai été assez patient, j'en ai pas parlé une seule fois ! Et puis ce n'est même pas à moi d'en parler le plus, puisque c'est toi qui m'as embrassé !

\- Je sais, mais pas maintenant ! Répéta-t-elle.

Il devait en avoir marre qu'elle soit si têtue, puisqu'il lui lâcha la main et la laissa seule sur la plage.

* * *

Le chemin du retour fut plus tendu que celui de l'aller, Killian n'avait pas décrocher un mot et avait passer son temps à regarder par la fenêtre, tandis que Graham devait penser que tout se passait pour le mieux avec Emma, puisqu'il avait posé sa main sur son genou et qu'elle n'avait pas protesté, elle était juste un peu trop fatigué pour.

_Bon, il va vraiment falloir que je parle avec Killian, même, si maintenant, il va essayer de tout faire pour ne pas me parler. Il va aussi falloir que je parle à Graham et que je lui fasse comprendre que non, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. C'est une longue semaine qui s'annonce. _Pensa Emma.


	11. Un choix à faire

**Bon, alors un nouveau chapitre ! Et vous l'avez peut-être vu, mais j'ai changée la note c'est maintenant M, ne vous inquiétez pas je préviens avec /!\ CHANGEMENT, comme ça si vous n'avez pas envie de lire ça, vous pouvez passez et continuer au second CHANGEMENT, c'est là que ça redeviendra T.  
Soyez un peu indulgent, c'est mon tout premier chapitre avec du M.**  
**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La semaine s'annonçait dure pour Emma, elle devait parler à Graham qui croyait sûrement qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, alors que ce n'est pas le cas, et en plus elle devait aussi parler à Killian qui ne lui parle plus depuis le fameux week-end.

Quand elle se décida à quitter son appart pour aller en cours, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

_Killian! Killian! Killian!_ Pensa-t-elle.

\- August ? Ruby ? Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

\- Et bien, on dirais que t'es heureuse de nous voir ! S'exclama August.

\- Nan, mais c'est pas ça, mais j'aime pas trop quand vous débarquez tous les deux, et puis il faut absolument que j'aille en cours aujourd'hui ! Déclara Emma.

\- T'en fait pas pour les cours, aujourd'hui, on est toutes les deux très malades ! Dit-elle en souriant avant d'entrer.

\- Bon, maintenant que vous êtes là, je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ? Demanda Emma.

\- On est là pour parler ! Déclara August.

\- Parler de quoi ?

\- De toi, de Graham et de Killian ! S'exclama Ruby, toujours en souriant.

\- Justement, en parlant de Killian et de Graham, Em. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant, puisque tu sais mieux que personne que mes conseils t'aident toujours, et ce, dans n'importe quel moment ! C'est Ruby qui m'a tout expliquée !

\- Figure toi que j'allais t'en parler…

\- Avant ou après avoir fait ton choix ? La coupa August.

\- Mais de toute façon, je crois avoir fait mon choix…

\- Ah ça, je suis pas au courant ! Et comment ça, tu crois ? Il faut que tu sois sûr ! Rajouta Ruby.

\- Elle a raison, il faut que tu sois sûr de ton choix, donc je pense qu'il serait judicieux de nous dire lequel des deux ?

\- Mais vous ne le serez qu'après que je leur ai parlé, pas avant. Je ne veux pas que vous influenciez mon choix.

\- Mais t'es pas drôle ! Mais, c'est vrai que j'ai ma petite idée sur qui tu as choisi ! Déclara Ruby.

\- Décidément, c'est toujours moi le dernier au courant. Je pourrais avoir des précisions ? Demanda August.

\- Okay, okay. Alors, ce week-end, on est allés à la maison de Granny, celle qui est au bord de la mer, on était partis pour y aller à quatre, Ruby, Victor, Killian, et moi, mais Ruby à dû se sentir obligée d'inviter une cinquième personne…

\- Graham ! La coupa August.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Et quand nous sommes allés sur la plage, et pour une raison que j'ignore, mais que je préfère ne pas savoir, Ruby à proposer à Graham et Killian de faire une course et que celui qui arriverait premier pourra passer le week-end entier avec moi ! Et comme par hasard, ils sont arrivés tous les deux en même temps, j'ai du partager mon week-end en deux. Alors, Graham m'a embrassé, maintenant, il doit sûrement croire qu'on est ensemble et Killian, lui, me fait la gueule parce que je n'ai pas voulu lui parler de pourquoi je l'avais embrassé !

\- Okay, alors, y'a des trucs j'étais pas au courant ! Graham t'a embrassé ! Killian te fait la gueule ! S'exclama Ruby.

\- Justement, j'allais t'en parler aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, bon, maintenant, je comprends un peu mieux tout ça, et donc, tu comptes faire quoi ? Demanda August.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Je vais aller leur parler, c'est pour ça qu'il fallait que j'aille en cours aujourd'hui, jouer les malades n'était pas trop ce dont à quoi j'avais pensé.

\- Et tu sais ce que tu vas leur dire, quand même ? Demanda Ruby.

\- Un peu, mais je n'ai pas envie de blesser l'un ou l'autre, je les aime beaucoup tous les deux.

\- Peut-être, mais il y en a forcément un au-dessus de l'autre ! Si tu ne sais pas, je vais t'aider à choisir ! Tu dis toujours que le danger évite tout contact avec Graham, et que tu finirais par t'ennuyer si tu étais un jour avec lui ! Dit Ruby.

\- C'est peut-être pas si mal que ça d'être avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas dangereux, au moins tu seras en sécurité, mais après si ça ne te convient pas. C'est à toi de choisir, après tout, la seule chose que je te dirais est de faire le bon choix, il n'y aura peut-être pas de retour en arrière.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Dit Emma en souriant.

* * *

Après une longue nuit sans vraiment trop dormir, Emma avait réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait dire à Graham et à Killian, elle était sûre de tout, enfin presque.

_Okay, alors, normalement, il va comprendre, je ne veux pas que cela change quelque chose à notre relation. Ami, c'est mieux que rien ! _Pensa-t-elle.

Il était là, il était temps pour Emma de lui dire ce qu'elle pense. Quand il arriva à elle, il l'embrassa, mais à peine avait-il posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, qu'elle le repoussa.

\- Graham, il faut qu'on parle ! Dit-elle sérieusement.

\- Tu sais, en général, ce n'est pas très bon, lorsqu'une personne dit qu'il faut parler ! Ça ne va pas ?

_Oh, c'est pas vrai, il est tellement gentil, dire que je dois lui briser le cœur. _Pensa Emma.

\- Je voulais qu'on parle de ce week-end…

\- C'était un super week-end ! La coupa Graham.

\- Ouai ! Donc, je… je… je voulais te dire, que ce qui s'est passé ce week-end, quand tu m'as embrassé… ça… ça n'aurait… jamais dût… arriver. Réussit-elle à dire. Tu es mon ami Graham, et je crois que ça doit rester comme ça ! Poursuivit-elle.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu as préféré attendre quelque jours pour me faire part de ça.

\- Je sais, mais j'étais beaucoup occupé ces derniers jou…

\- Comment il s'appelle ? La coupa-t-il.

\- Nan, mais attends, de quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il y a forcément quelqu'un d'autre, Emma, sinon, tu m'aurais parlé de ça bien avant. La seule chose qui explique que tu es mis tant de temps à m'en parler, c'est que tu ne savais pas quoi dire à l'un et à l'autre.

_Comment les gens arrivent-ils à me cerner si vite ? _Se demanda Emma.

\- Okay, quoi qu'il en soit, Graham, je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir dit ça comme ça, mais je pense que nous devrions juste rester amis, et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu trouveras quelqu'un, j'en suis sûr. Lui dit-elle en souriant, avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

Emma était dans sa chambre, elle se demandait quand est-ce qu'elle verrait Killian, depuis le week-end, elle ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois, elle n'avait reçu aucun message, aucun appel, et il n'était même pas allé en cours de maths. Comme Ruby était encore en cours, Emma décida d'aller prendre une douche, et quand elle entra dans la salle de bains, le truc qui n'avait qu'une chance sur dix mille, se produisit, Killian était dans la salle de bains, et il devait être sur le point de prendre sa douche, puisque l'eau était en train de chauffer dans la douche.

\- Killian. Dit-elle, d'une petite voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Swan ?! Dit-il sur un ton plutôt sec, quand il la vit.

\- Juste parler.

\- Si tu veux parler, t'as qu'à parler avec Ruby, ou encore avec Graham, puisque vous avez l'air de vous êtes très bien rapproché dernièrement.

\- J't'en pris, t'es pas sérieux là ? T'es jaloux ou quoi ? Ah, mais non, c'est vrai, tu peux pas être jaloux, puisque d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça remonte à loin la dernière fois que tu as eu une relation stable.

\- Arrête, Swan ! Dit-il sur un ton encore plus sec.

\- Quoi, tu veux que j'arrête de parler ?! Et bien, j'ai pas totalement fini, ça fait un mois que tu veux que je parle de ça, alors je vais te dire, je viens sûrement de briser le cœur de Graham, il fallait que j'en choisisse un, et donc pour arriver à choisir j'ai repensé à ceux que j'avais vécus avec chacun, et au final, ça ne fait peut-être que trois mois qu'on se connaît, mais c'est avec toi qu'il s'est passé le plus de choses, au début, je pensais que tu étais arrogant et égocentrique, mais c'est grâce à toi si je ne suis pas en prison à l'heure qu'il est aujourd'hui, je t'ai parlé de mon enfance, de l'horreur des familles d'accueils, tu m'as parlé de tes parents et de ton frère, tu as même presque rencontré August, ce qui est assez rare, puisque même Neal ne l'a jamais vu, dans la forêt, c'est ta voix qui m'a redonnée de l'espoir, tu ne peux pas imaginer le soulagement que ça a été quand je suis arrivé dans tes bras, et puis je t'ai embrassé, et ça, c'est parce que j'aurais tellement voulu que tu gagnes ce foutu pari, si j'avais proposé ça comme prix à gagner, ce n'était pas pour rien, je voulais que tu gagnes, je voulais que ce soit toi qui m'embrasse ! C'est bon, t'es contents maintenant ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais ?! Termina-t-elle.

\- Tu sais, je vais peut-être faire une liste de tes défauts ! Dit-il en souriant et en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu mettrais dessus ? Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu parles trop ! Dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Là, il y avait tout, les papillons dans le ventre, les frissons qui venaient de partout, et les battements de cœur qui s'intensifiait à chaque instant. Ce baiser était plein de passion, de sentiments inexprimés pendant trop longtemps.

**/!\ CHANGEMENT M  
**

Et puis, chacun des deux voulant aller plus loin, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ça taille, lui, il la pressa contre le mur le plus proche, elle gémit légèrement quand son dos heurta le carrelage froid. Elle prit son tee-shirt gris et le lui enleva, découvrant son torse, il fit de même avec son débardeur, lui montrant encore plus de parcelles de peau à couvrir de baiser, après ça, il dégrafa son soutien-gorge, et là, il recommença avec ses baisers, le cou, quelque un sur chaque bras, un sur chaque sein. Emma souriait à chaque fois que ça peau recevait un baiser de Killian. Elle détacha ses jambes du tour de sa taille pour pouvoir atteindre la boucle de son jean, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement, qu'on avait l'impression que c'était sa première fois, il sourit contre ses lèvres, avant de les mains tremblantes d'Emma, il déposa un baiser sur chacune d'elle, avant de défaire la boucle de son jean, il en profita pour défaire la fermeture éclair de sa jupe, qui tomba au sol. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, Killian l'as maintenait serré contre son torse, après, ce fut au tour de la culotte et du boxer de se retrouver par terre, et puis elle rée enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

\- La douche ! Dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Je vois que tu as d'excellentes idées ! Répliqua-t-il.

La vapeur qui s'échappait de la douche était égale à celle d'un sauna, mais quand ils entrèrent, ils ne firent pas surpris par la température de l'eau, leurs corps étaient maintenant tous deux remplis de petites gouttelettes, Emma fut de nouveau presser contre un mur, celui-ci, moins froid que le précédent.

Tu avais dit quoi déjà ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, ne pas aller trop vite, prendre le temps de le connaître d'avantage, ce que tu es en train de faire, c'est pas la définition de se connaître ! S'exclama la petite voix dans la tête d'Emma.

Mais cette fois, elle l'ignora, c'était tellement parfait, que rien ne pourrai gâcher ce moment, même pas une fichue petite voix dans sa tête, elle avait juste peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve.

Il commença à entrer en elle, mais avant d'y être complètement, il la regarda, et elle fit oui de la tête, juste avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il commença alors à bouger doucement, sans quitter ses lèvres une seule seconde.

Emma planta ses ongles dans son dos et essaya de s'habituer au rythme, alors qu'il accélérait. Ils allaient vite, peut-être même trop vite. Ils jouissaient tous les deux en chœur, ils ne voulaient plus que ça s'arrête.

Et, dans un dernier mouvement, il la pénétra plus fort encore. Ils s'embrassèrent pour l'énième fois, et c'était toujours aussi passionné, ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle, ils en avaient presque oublié l'eau qui continuait de couler sur eux.

Quand elle détacha ses jambes, et qu'elle retourna à terre, elle faillit tomber, mais Killian la tenait par la taille. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, pour y écouter son cœur, il battait terriblement fort.

**CHANGEMENT T**

\- C'est comme ça que mon cœur bat à chaque fois que je suis avec toi ! Lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux mouillés.

\- Le mien bat dix fois plus que ça quand je suis avec toi ! Dit-elle en relevant la tête, pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se résignèrent à quitter la douche et à se rhabiller, aucun ne voulait quitter ce moment qui n'était rien qu'à eux.

\- Tu sais, le suçon, c'était pas obliger ! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant son cou dans le miroir.

\- Je pourrai te dire la même chose alors ! Rajouta-t-il en la prenant par la taille, ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Au début, je m'étais dit ne pas aller trop vite avec toi, de prendre le temps de te connaître encore plus… mais je pense que ça ne servait à rien, puisque si je m'étais tenu à ça, rien de tous cela ne se serait passé ! Dit Emma en souriant d'avantage.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me dire ça, Swan. Je le savais déjà. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ils n'avaient plus envie de se quitter, c'était comme s'ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre.

\- Tu fais quoi ce soir ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?! Déclara-t-elle en levant son sourcil gauche.

\- Juste comme ça ! Répondit-il.

\- Et bien, je crois que je vais dormir. Je suis exténué !

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Eh, je pense que tu es tout autant fatigué que moi !

\- C'est vrai. Bonne nuit, Swan. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Bonne nuit, Killian. Dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

* * *

**Avis ?**


	12. Essayage pour le bal

**J'espère que vous avez tous passez un bon Noël ! Dans ce nouveau chapitre, pas de M.  
Petite précision, la robe d'Emma, c'est la robe du final de la saison 3, donc voilà, bonne lecture !**  
**Avis ?**

* * *

Pendant la nuit de mardi à mercredi, le portable d'Emma se mit à vibrer sous son oreiller.

\- Allô ?! Dit-elle avec une petite voix endormie.

\- Emma ?! Désolée de te réveiller, mais…

\- Neal ! S'exclama-t-elle en bondissant dans son lit.

\- Oui, je…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, connard ? Le coupa-t-elle.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, et je voulais aussi te dire que tu me manquais.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? Tu as voulu que j'aille en prison avec toi, tu veux que je passe au-dessus de ça, mais c'est pas possible ! Tu veux que je te dise, j'ai tourné la page, et tu devrais faire pareil ! Déclara-t-elle.

\- Attends, je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais tu ne peux pas avoir tourné la page, ça ne fait que trois mois !

\- Mais peut-être qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant ces trois mois.

\- C'est quoi son nom ? C'est qui ce salaud ?

\- Au revoir, Neal, ne m'appelle plus ! Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

\- Qu'est-ce que Neal te voulait ? S'exclama-t-elle ce qui fit sursauter Emma.

\- Merde, Ruby, préviens-moi quand t'es réveillé !

\- Ouai, ouai, j'y penserais ! Alors ?!

\- Il voulait me dire que je lui manquais.

\- Est-ce qu'il se souvient avoir voulu t'emmener en prison ?! Enfin bref, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as fait ton choix entre Graham et Killian.

\- Comment tu sais,

\- Je te cite « J'ai tourné la page » et « il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en trois mois ». Alors ?!

\- Okay, je dois l'avouer, t'es très doué. C'est Killian.

\- Ah, je m'en doutais. Merci, maintenant je sais avec qui tu as couché !

\- Attends, quoi ? Comment tu…

\- Pitié, Emma, c'était trop facile, il n'y a que deux choses qui m'ont mise sur la piste.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Le suçon que t'essaye de cacher et l'état de la salle de bain quand je suis allée prendre ma douche après toi ! Tu comptais m'en parler quand ?

\- Bientôt, j'te l'assure !

\- Emma, je suis ta meilleure amie, on s'est promis de toujours tout se dire à l'instant où on se voyait.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison, je suis désolée.

\- T'inquiète, j'te pardonne ! Alors, c'est un bon coup ?

\- Hey ! T'es peut-être pas…

\- Tout se dire, Emma, tout se dire ! La coupa Ruby.

\- Okay, okay, d'accord, alors, oui, c'est un très bon coup.

\- Je suis contente pour toi ! Rajouta-t-elle en souriant.

\- Et toi, avec Victor, ça avance ?

\- C'est génial ! Bon, je vais t'épargner les détails. Il m'a invité à la fête de David Nolan, ses fêtes ressemblent toujours à des bals royaux, il a 38 ans, il est très riche et encore célibataire, je trouve que c'est du gâchis ! On dit que les billets pour sa fête son très limiter, et moi, je vais y aller ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, quel enthousiaste ! Je suis contente pour toi !

\- Et toi, tu n'y vas pas ? Killian ne t'as pas invité ?

\- Non, et puis tu sais c'est pas grave, c'est très peu pour moi, les fêtes dans ce genre-là, je ne sais même pas danser, alors les danses de couple en plus, non !

\- Oh, alors je serai sans toi pour vivre se rêves.

\- Mais j'espère que tu me raconteras tout après !

\- Tu peux compter sur moi pour te raconter d !

* * *

Un mercredi matin sans cours, se résume à chercher la robe de bal parfaite pour Ruby, elles en ont fait des boutiques, Ruby à du essayer une centaine de robes sans trouver celle qui lui convenait.

\- T'as intérêt de la trouver ici, c'est le dernier magasin ! S'exclama Emma.

Quand elles entrèrent, les yeux de Ruby se sont mis à briller, toutes ces robes étaient plus belles les unes que les autres.

\- Bonjour, puis-je vous aidez à trouver votre bonheur ? Demanda la vendeuse.

\- Oui, voyez-vous, samedi soir, je vais à la soirée de David Nolan et il me faudrait une robe pour cette occasion, de préférence rouge ! S'exclama Ruby en souriant.

\- Vous êtes tombé à la bonne adresse, je suis sûr que vous allez trouver la robe de vos rêves ! Dit la vendeuse en lui rendant son sourire.

_**2 heures plus tard**_

\- Je ne trouverai jamais la robe qu'il me faut ! S'exclama Ruby en s'asseyant côté d'Emma.

\- Tu la trouveras forcément !

\- Non, je viens d'essayer toutes les robes rouges du magasin et aucune ne me correspondait.

\- Et si, pour cette fois tu ne portais pas de rouge, j'ai vu une superbe robe noire en vitrine, et je crois qu'elle est faite pour toi !

Ruby décida d'essayer la robe, elle ne tenait plus en place.

C'était une robe bustier, qui lui collait au corps et qui avait une légère traîne derrière, elle était ornée de magnifique petite pierre ressemblant à des diamants, c'était la robe parfaite pour Ruby.

\- Ruby, je crois que c'est elle !

\- Elle est juste parfaite ! Je prends celle-ci !

\- Tu vois, comme quoi, le rouge n'est pas toujours ta couleur.

\- Oh, mademoiselle, vous êtes superbe ! Dit la vendeuse. Si vous voulez, j'ai retrouvé une robe rouge qui avait été réservée, mais personne n'est venu la chercher. Déclara-t-elle en désignant la robe qu'elle tenait.

Au moment où elle vit la robe, Emma se décomposa, ce n'était pas possible, c'était exactement la même robe que dans son rêve, elle était magnifique, encore plus belle que dans son rêve.

\- Tu… Tu devrais l'essayer, Ruby, elle est vraiment… magnifique.

\- Tu veux que je l'essaye ?! C'est hors de question, t'as vu comment tu la regardes, c'est à toi de l'essayer ! S'exclama Ruby.

\- Non, ça ne servirait à rien, je ne vais pas à la fête.

\- Peut-être, mais juste pour me faire plaisir ! La supplia Ruby.

Bien sûr, Emma, ne peut pas tenir tête à Ruby, elle alla donc dans la cabine, une fois qu'elle avait enfilé la robe, elle ne voulait plus l'enlever, elle avait l'impression d'être une princesse, quand elle sortit de la cabine, Ruby avait l'air stupéfaite.

\- Fête ou pas fête, il faut que tu l'achète !

\- Non, Ruby, je me suis promis de ne m'acheter que des choses dont j'ai besoin.

\- Ouai, bah, cette robe tu en as besoin pour ton épanouissement personnel ! S'exclama Ruby alors qu'Emma était rentrée dans la cabine.

C'est à contrecœur qu'Emma retira la robe et a laissa à la vendeuse qui la remit en vente. Au moins, Ruby avait trouvé sa robe.

* * *

Emma regrettait de ne pas avoir acheté la robe, mais bon, elle se disait constamment qu'elle n'aurait pas su pour qu'elle occasion la porter.

Ruby, elle, était sur un petit nuage, le lendemain, Victor allait enfin pouvoir voir sa robe, mais elle redescendit vite sur terre, puisqu'il restait quand même un jour de cours avant le week-end.

En maths, Emma attendait que Killian arrive, elle avait pensé que comme Ruby et Victor étaient occupés, ils pourraient peut-être faire un truc tous les deux. Et, il est finalement arrivé, toujours avec son superbe sourire, quand il arriva à elle, il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, puisque Mr. Smee arrivait aussi.

\- Alors, love, tu as prévu quelque chose ce week-end ?!

\- Euh, je ne sais pas, je me disais que…

\- Oublie tout ce que tu avais prévu, on sort samedi ! La coupa-t-il.

\- Et on va où ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- À la fête de David Nolan ! Déclara-t-il en sortant les billets de sa poche.

\- Oh, mais, tu es... tu es...

\- Imprévisible, attentionné, gentil, exceptionnel…

\- Un peu de tout ça, oui ! Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à nous le dire si on vous dérange ! S'exclama Mr. Smee.

Mais comme à chaque fois, quand il fut retourné, ils recommencèrent à parler.

\- Mais, c'est demain, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à trouver une robe en si peu de temps ! Dit-elle sachant que la robe qu'elle voulait avait forcément été vendue.

\- Aucune importance, tu peux même venir en pyjama, tu ressembleras quand même à une princesse, ma princesse.

* * *

\- Ruby, il faut que tu m'aides ! Déclara Emma en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Okay, je t'écoute.

\- Killian, m'a invité à la soirée de samedi…

\- C'est sur ça que tu veux que je t'aide ? La coupa Ruby.

\- Non, laisse-moi finir, bien sûr que je vais y aller, le seul problème c'est que je suis allé voir et LA robe a été vendue, je n'ai rien à me mettre.

\- Qui c'est qui t'avais dit de l'acheter ? Oh, c'est moi ! Heureusement que je suis la meilleure des meilleures amies, que je savais que Killian allait t'inviter et que du coup, il y a ta super robe qui est planquée sous mon lit !

\- Attends, quoi ? Tu peux répéter ?!

\- Je t'ai acheté ta robe ! Dit Ruby en sortant une boîte en carton de sous son lit.

\- T'as pas fait ça quand même ?!

\- Si je te le dis ! Continua-t-elle en ouvrant la boîte sous les yeux d'Emma.

\- Oh mon dieu, Ruby, je t'adore, tu es la meilleure, des meilleures, des meilleures amies ! S'écria Emma en se jetant dans les bras de son amie.


	13. Surprise et rencontre inattendue

**Bon un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à mettre à jour.  
Dans ce chapitre, il y a du M et quelque petites chose "presque" impossible, mais j'ai dit "presque". Alors, bonne lecture.  
Avis ?**

* * *

Emma se regardait dans le miroir, la robe était tellement parfaite, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon, laissant tomber quelques mèches, elle avait ajouté une petite tiare discrète et un collier autour de son cou qui était tout aussi discret. Killian avait tenu à ne pas venir la chercher pour la découvrir en même temps que tout le monde, un peu comme s'il s'agissait d'un mariage.

Quand elle eut fini de se préparer, elle sortit de son appart' et essaya de se dépêcher dans les escaliers, elle voulait voir Killian, en même temps qu'elle cherchait ses clés de voiture dans sa pochette, elle sortit du bâtiment, quand elle releva la tête, elle se stoppa net. Une calèche, avec deux magnifiques chevaux noirs à l'avant, Emma était stupéfaite.

\- Vous devez sûrement être Miss Swan ! S'exclama le cocher.

\- Euh… oui. Répondit Emma.

\- Très bien ! Alors, si vous voulez bien prendre place. Dit-il en désignant la calèche.

Emma s'installa, c'était confortable, et presque un peu trop luxueux pour elle.

**Ça vient de toi ?** Envoya-t-elle à Killian.

**De qui d'autre ?! **

**Je vais vraiment finir par croire que t'es fou !**

**Je me suis juste dit que tu allais jouer la princesse pour une soirée, il ne fallait pas faire ça à moitié !**

**T'es vraiment cinglé !**

**Juste réaliste, Swan !  
**

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la calèche s'arrêta, Emma n'en était que plus stupéfaite. La maison de David Nolan n'était pas une maison, mais un château victorien au bord d'une étendu d'eau, le paysage était magnifique. L'entrée était grande ouverte, plusieurs personnes rentraient en même temps, mais chaque personne devait se faire annoncer, duc et duchesse, comte et comtesse, prince et princesse, chacun pouvait être qui il voulait.

\- Alors, mademoiselle, qui dois-je annoncer ? Demanda un homme à Emma.

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Répondit-elle.

\- Si cela peut vous aidez, vous avez tout l'air d'une princesse. Dit-il en souriant.

\- D'accord, si vous le dites, ce sera Princesse Swan !

\- Swan, c'est très charmant. S'exclama-t-il en souriant d'avantage. « Princesse Swan ! » Annonça-t-il, afin qu'Emma puisse descendre le grand escalier qui menait à la salle de bal.

Alors qu'Emma descendait les marches qui n'en finissaient plus, elle vit Killian, il était exactement comme dans son rêve, avec ce grand manteau marron qui lui allait si bien, il la regardait descendre marche par marche, sans jamais quitter son regard, au bout d'un moment, elle sentait ses joues qui commençaient à devenir roses.

\- Swan, tu es vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans cette salle ! Dit-il quand elle fit en bas.

\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je me demande où tu as trouvé un si joli surnom, « Swan » !

\- Tu sais, c'est bizarre, mais moi aussi ! Dit-elle en riant. Et toi, tu t'es présenté sous quel nom ? Captain Hook ?

\- Et bien non, ce soir, je suis le Prince Killian, et tu es ma princesse !

\- Tu préfères que je sois venue habiller comme ça, ou tu aurais vraiment voulu que je vienne en pyjama !?

\- Je dois dire que le pyjama ne m'aurait pas dérangé, mais cette robe, c'est, cent fois mieux !

\- Eh bien, moi, je trouve que ce soir, tu ressembles moins à un pirate, on dirait vraiment un prince !

\- Alors comme ça, je ressemble à un pirate habituellement ?!

\- Un pirate diablement beau !

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Swan ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

\- Voudrais-tu danser ? Demanda-t-il quand la chanson A Thousand Years de Christina Perri à commencer à jouer.

\- Disons que… Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc.

\- Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, il n'y a qu'une seule règle, choisir un partenaire qui sait ce qu'il fait !

\- Et c'est le cas ?! Dit-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient sur la piste de danse.

\- Absolument !

Ils ont commencé à danser en rythme avec la musique, si un jour, on avait dit à Emma que son rêve se réaliserait, elle n'y aurait jamais cru. Tout était exactement comme dans son rêve, la salle de bal, l'imposant lustre de diamant qui était accroché au plafond, les trois immenses portes qui menaient à trois balcons différents, et bien sûr, elle et Killian qui dansait l'un contre l'autre, parfois, ils se regardaient, s'embrassaient, et des fois, elle posait sa tête contre son torse pour pouvoir entendre les battements de son cœur, cela résonnait comme une douce mélodie. Quand la chanson fut terminée, ils ne voulaient pas se quitter, rester comme ça, ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux au monde, mais leur bulle de bonheur fut briser par quelqu'un qui annonça haut et fort l'arrivée de David Nolan.

David Nolan était grand, ses cheveux était châtain clair et il était très élégant, Ruby avait raison, c'est très étonnant qu'il n'est pas de femme.

Certaines personnes l'ont salué et les autres ont repris leurs occupations, ce qui fut le cas d'Emma et de Killian, mais à peine allaient-ils recommencer à danser, que David Nolan les interpella.

\- Bonsoir, excuser-moi de vous déranger, mais je voudrais savoir si vous connaissiez cette femme ? J'ai posé la même question à plusieurs personnes, mais aucune ne savait qui elle était. Dit-il en désignant une femme assez petite, à la peau très pâle et aux cheveux noirs.

\- Mais bien sûr, elle s'appelle Mary-Margaret, elle est professeur de littérature à l'université ! Répondit Emma en souriant.

\- Oui, c'est qu'elle ressemble tellement à quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a longtemps.

\- Qui était-elle ? Demanda Emma.

\- Elle s'appelait Ginnifer, nous avions 18 ans et nous étions ensemble depuis 3 ans, nous attendions un enfant et je m'apprêtais à lui demander de m'épouser. Quand est venu le jour de l'accouchement, il y a eu… des… complications. David avait de plus en plus de mal à continuer cette histoire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de continuer ! Dit Emma, essayant de se rattraper pour lui avoir demandé de raconter cette histoire.

\- Je tiens à continuer ! Notre enfant est bel et bien né, mais Ginnifer n'a pas supporter… les médecins avaient dit qu'elle serait faible ce jour-là,et... elle est… décédé en mettant notre fille au monde. Les yeux de David étaient en train de rougir, il avait envie de pleurer, Ginnifer lui manquait énormément.

\- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, où est votre fille ? Demanda Killian.

\- Et bien, je n'es pas été ce que l'on appelle un père exemplaire, sans Ginnifer, je n'allais jamais m'en sortir, je n'allais pas pouvoir m'occuper d'elle seule, sans sa mère, ça aurait été impossible, je n'y serai jamais arrivé. Alors, j'ai pris l'option de faciliter. J'ai enveloppé ma fille dans la petite couverture blanche et violette que Ginnifer avait prévue pour elle…

\- Killian, j'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air ! Dit Emma à l'oreille de Killian.

* * *

Emma sortit sur l'un des balcons, elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout, ses mains tremblaient, sa tête tournait légèrement, elle avait compris, elle avait tout compris, seulement elle ne voulait pas y croire une seule seconde, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant si.

* * *

\- Et je l'ai abandonné sur les marches d'un orphelinat. Pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne pense à elle, sans que je me dise que j'ai fait le mauvais choix, mais je voulais qu'elle ait toutes ses chances.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir comment elle s'appelait ? Demanda Killian, qui soupçonnait quelque chose.

\- C'est Ginnifer qui avait choisi, elle s'appelle Emma. Avoua David.

Là, tout devint clair, Killian compris.

\- Excuser-moi, mais je dois vous laisser ! S'exclama Killian.

* * *

\- Swan, je t'ai cherché partout ! Déclara Killian quand il sortit sur le balcon.

\- Toi aussi, tu as compris ?! Dit-elle, on pouvait entendre dans sa voix qu'elle avait pleurée.

\- Oui, je crois.

\- C'est mon père ! Je n'ai jamais voulu savoir qui était mes véritables parents, et là, en l'espace d'une soirée, je rencontre mon père. Combien d'enfants abandonnés recherchent leurs parents et y passent toute leur vie ?! Je ne voulais même pas savoir, et sans que je le veuille… Elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, elle recommença à pleurer.

\- Tu sais, Swan, peut-être que ce n'est pas arrivé par hasard, rien n'arrive par hasard. Mais si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, je comprendrais ! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je sais que rien n'arrive par hasard ! Seulement, je ne veux pas, je ne pense pas que je serais capable de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce qui me fais me sentir le plus mal, c'est de savoir que j'ai toujours dû me débrouiller toute, avec les moyens du bord, et lui, il n'a jamais manqué de rien.

\- Tu veux rentrer ? Demanda-t-il, la tenant toujours contre lui.

\- Oui, je crois que ce serait mieux.

* * *

\- Où est ta moto ? Demanda Emma.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'allais venir en moto ?! J'aurai pu, mais je ne crois pas que tu aurais tenu très longtemps avec ta robe.

\- Alors, on rentre à pied ?!

\- J'ai mieux ! S'exclama-t-il en montrant une Audi S4 rouge.

\- Whoua, euh, c'est quoi ça ?! Dit-elle bouche-bée.

\- C'est ma nouvelle amie !

\- Je croyais que tu étais inséparable avec ta moto « Jolly Roger ».

\- C'est toujours le cas, elle va devoir si faire, mais elle a de la concurrence. Aller, monte !

Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'ils roulaient qu'Emma commença à poser des questions.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Expliquer quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je sais pas, je dirais la calèche, la voiture, c'est tout ou je dois m'attendre à d'autre surprise ce soir ?

\- Je ne répondrai pas maintenant ! Tiens, met ça sur tes yeux ! S'exclama-t-il en lui tendant un ruban.

\- Okay, j'imagine que ça veut dire qu'il y a d'autre surprise et que tu ne me ramène pas tout de suite chez moi ! Dit-elle en prenant le ruban.

\- Joue le jeu, Swan !

\- Je pourrai au moins savoir où on va ? Demanda-t-elle en nouant le ruban.

\- Non ! Déclara-t-il.

Au bout d'une vingtaines de minutes, la voiture s'est stoppée.

\- On est arrivés ? Demanda Emma.

\- Oui, maintenant, laisse-toi guidé ! Dit Killian quand il la sortit de la voiture.

\- Je n'aime pas ne pas voir ce que fait, ou plutôt, où je vais !

\- Ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes si tu as confiance en moi ! Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Oui ! Je pourrai même dire que j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi !

Après un temps qui parut interminable pour Emma, elle se stoppa.

\- On y est ! Dit-il en détachant le ruban.

\- Une porte !

\- Oui, bien sûr, c'est une porte, mais il y a quelque chose derrière la porte, ce n'est pas qu'une porte !

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- C'est chez moi ! Dit-il en lui montrant les clés.

\- T'es sérieux ! Ça y est, t'es parti de la maison de l'enfer ! Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Il faut croire que oui ! Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Emma découvrit des pétales de roses un peu partout, des bougies avait étés allumés.

\- J'avais prévu ça pour après, mais vu que tu as déjà eu pas mal d'émotions ce soir…

\- Nan, c'est magnifique. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

\- Et il y a autre chose. Dit Killian en souriant contre ses lèvres.

\- Encore ?! Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Quand je l'ai vu, ça m'a immédiatement fait penser à toi ! Dit-il en sortant un collier de ses poches.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Killian c'est vraiment… Je ne sais pas quoi dire !

\- Tu n'as rien à dire, c'est pour te faire plaisir. Dit-il en attachant le collier en forme de cygne autour de son cou.

Après ça, il se mit à embrasser son cou, à placer quelque suçon sur différent endroit.

\- Tu sais, après cette soirée, je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de me détendre. Dit Emma, en souriant.

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que sa robe se retrouva à ses pieds.

\- Je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire ! Rajouta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, comme une princesse.

Ils ont parcouru un petit couloir, avant d'arriver à une porte, qui n'était autre que la chambre.

Killian déposa Emma sur le lit avant de se mettre à enlever sa chemise et son pantalon, après ça, il retourna sur le lit avec Emma et l'embrassa avec une passion indescriptible, mais à un moment, il s'interrompu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Emma.

\- Rien, je suis juste en train de me demander s'il s'agit d'un rêve.

\- Et pourquoi ce serait un rêve ?

\- C'est toi. Tu m'avais dit que la prochaine fois que je t'emmènerais au lit, ce sera dans mes rêves ! Expliqua-t-il en souriant, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas un rêve, il avait juste envie de la faire languir plus longtemps.

\- T'es sérieux là ? Je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas un rêve ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**/!\ CHANGEMENT M**

Il déposa des baisers dans son cou, descendant sur ses seins, son ventre. Il entreprit ensuite de lui retirer sa culotte de dentelle noire, ce qui ne prit pas longtemps. Ensuite, il retourna à ses lèvres. Pendant qu'il était près d'elle, elle en profita pour débuter à lui enlever son boxer, ce qu'il finit.

Le désir qui les consumait était passionné, pour rien au monde ils ne stopperaient ce qu'ils sont en train de faire.

Killian entra en elle, ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Il commença à faire des petits mouvements, l'embrassant quelquefois, à un moment, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, lui demandant d'aller plus vite.

\- Comme tu voudras ! Dit-il d'une voix pleine de désir.

Le rythme s'accéléra de plus en plus, donnant à chacun de plus en plus de convoitise, ils jouissaient du plaisir que pouvait leur procurer l'autre.

Et puis il eut ce moment où Emma cria le nom de Killian, son orgasme venait d'éclater. Elle fut suivie de près par Killian.

**CHANGEMENT T**

Reprenant leur respiration, Killian pris Emma dans ses bras et commença à faire tourner l'une de ses boucles blondes autour de son doigt, Emma, elle, dessinait des motifs invisible sur le torse de Killian.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle, relevant la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Expliquer quoi ? Dit-il, visiblement, il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait.

\- Killian, franchement ! La calèche, la voiture, l'appartement et le collier ! Comment ?

\- Oh ça. En fait, ça peut paraitre dingue…

\- J't'en prie, je crois que du dingue j'en ai déjà vu, je te rappelle que j'ai retrouvé mon père. Le coupa-t-elle.

\- Oui, je sais, mais c'est dingue parce que je ne crois pas que les morts puissent revenir à la vie.

\- Attends, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Et bien, hier, Cora m'a demandé d'aller chercher un dossier dans son bureau, ce que j'ai fait, et en cherchant le dossier, j'en ai trouvé un à mon nom, et bien sûr, je l'ai ouvert. Dedans, il y avait une vingtaine de lettres peut-être, elles m'étaient tout adressées, et n'avaient jamais été ouvertes, mais moi, je les ai ouvertes. Elles parlaient toutes de mon enfance, de quand je n'étais pas encore chez Cora, et dans la dernière il y avait une carte de crédit, avec le code et tout, et dessus, il y avait une somme astronomique.

\- Et tu sais de qui elle sont ces lettres ? Demanda Emma.

\- Oui, justement c'est ça qui est dingue, dans ces lettres à aucun moment on m'appelle par mon prénom, c'est toujours « Lieutenant » et c'est toujours la même signature « Ton Capitaine ».

\- Et alors ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Voilà, en fait, quand j'étais petit j'adorais jouer au pirates, ou des trucs comme ça, et j'y jouais avec mon frère, Liam, il arrivait toujours à faire en sorte qu'il soit le Capitaine et moi le Lieutenant…

\- Ce serait ton frère qui depuis toutes ces années t'envoie des lettres, mais il n'est pas…

\- Mort ?! Maintenant même moi je n'en suis plus sûr.

Ils ont continué de parler de ça jusqu'à ce que sans s'en apercevoir ils s'endorment tous les deux.


	14. Le secret part en fumée

Quand Killian se réveilla, la place à côté de lui était vide et froide. Il s'étonna donc du fait qu'Emma est pus partir en douce, alors il se leva et enfila un jogging. Ses soupçons se dissipèrent quand il la vit regarder le paysage à travers la baie vitrée. Elle était vraiment la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue, avec ses boucles blondes, légèrement décoiffée et elle portait l'une de ses chemises blanches, sa préférée à vrai dire. Il s'approcha d'elle sans bruit, et quand il arriva à elle, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Emma se retourna afin de lui faire face, et elle l'embrassa tendrement. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il la souleva par les fesses, et elle eut le reflex d'enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches, il la déposa sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il y a sous cette chemise ! Dit Killian en passant une de ses mains sous la chemise.

\- Justement, il n'y a rien d'autre que la chemise ! S'exclama Emma en souriant.

\- Alors, j'ai vraiment envie de voir ça ! Déclara-t-il en déboutonnant la chemise.

Mais à peine avait-il défait 3 boutons, que quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda Emma plus que surprise.

\- Non, pas que je sache ! Dit-il en reprenant le déboutonnage de la chemise.

Et encore une fois la sonnerie retentis.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vais voir ce que c'est ! Dit-il légèrement agacer.

Emma eut juste le temps de remettre tous les boutons en place, puisque la mystérieuse personne entra aussitôt dans l'appartement. C'était un homme, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence d'Emma, il était trop occupé à parler.

\- Je suis allé chez Cora, mais tu n'y étais pas. Et Regina m'a dit où te trouver ! C'est sympa i…

Il arrêta de parler lorsqu'il remarqua enfin Emma.

\- Oh, t'aurais dû me dire que t'étais pas seule ! Repris l'homme.

\- Disons que tu ne m'as pas trop laissé le temps parler ! S'exclama Killian. Emma, voici Robin !

\- Enchantée, Emma ! S'exclama Robin.

\- De même ! Répondit Emma

\- Alors, comme ça, tu as parlé avec Regina, pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec elle ? Demanda Killian en souriant.

\- Qui serait assez fou pour vouloir rester ?! Déclara Emma.

\- Lui, apriori. Je t'explique, depuis que Robin n'est plus avec Mariann, son ex, et bien maintenant, il est amoureux de Regina depuis 2 ans.

\- Wow, et t'as réussi à rester patient tout ce temps ?!

\- Il faut croire que oui… Dit Robin en ouvrant la baie vitrée.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda Killian alors qu'il était rendu sur le balcon.

\- Un café, se serra bien.

\- Killian, je reviens tout de suite, je vais juste aller mettre des sous-vêtements. Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Killian.

\- T'es sûr ? Demanda-t-il. Peut-être qu'il ne va pas rester longtemps.

\- Tu sais, les sous-vêtements, c'est pas ce qui est le plus long à enlever ! Déclara-t-elle avec le sourire.

\- Okay, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Et toi, tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Mmmm… Un chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly et de la cannelle !

\- De la cannelle ?!

\- Oui, je sais, j'ai des goûts bizarres ! Dit-elle avant de lui faire un rapide baiser sur la joue et de partir dans la chambre.

* * *

\- Okay, alors, c'est qui elle, encore ? Demanda Robin.

\- Je te l'ais dit, c'est Emma…

\- Et tu l'as trouvé où celle-là ? Dans un bar où tu as fait semblant d'écouter tous ses petits problèmes, pour au final la mettre dans ton lit ! Le coupa Robin.

\- Non ! C'est différent, je l'ai rencontré sur le campus, et…

\- Je croyais que t'avais dit : « Jamais une fille de l'université ! » Le coupa-t-il de nouveau.

\- Oui, je sais, mais c'est pas ma faute si…

\- Peut-être, mais on en revient au même point, un jour ou l'autre, il va falloir que tu lui dises que tu ne veux plus d'elle, puisque depuis Milah, tu es incapable de garder une nana ! Puisque en fait, tu n'as encore pas essayé.

\- Je sais très bien que ça ne durera pas longtemps, contrairement à elle, qui, quand je la regarde, je vois de l'espoir, mais c'est déjà perdu d'avance car je suis sûr que ça ne durera pas, et ce sera ma faute. Milah était Milah, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, elle était l'amour de ma vie…

Killian stoppa de parler quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer brusquement. Jamais il ne se serait douté qu'Emma était là à les écouter.

\- EMMA ! Cria Killian en sortant de l'appartement.

* * *

Emma avait pris le premier bus qui passait, elle était encore sonnée de ce qu'elle avait entendu, Killian ne croyait pas que leur histoire puisse durer, et il n'accepte pas de pouvoir avoir une relation de longue durée, parce que cette Milah, était « L'amour de sa vie ». Quand son portable vibra, elle devina de qui il s'agissait, elle le laissa vibrer, mais après l'appel qu'elle refusait prendre, elle reçut un message.

**Swan, tu veux pas revenir pour qu'on en parle, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.**

Elle hésita longuement avant de répondre.

**Quoi ? Pour quoi faire ? Pour qu'on puisse parler de ton ex, non merci ! Tu n'as qu'à essayer de la retrouver, pendant que tu m'oublies, et que tu oublies mon numéro et tout ce qui s'en suit !**

Après ça, Emma éteignit son portable, elle ne voulait pas passer la journée à parler avec lui.

* * *

Killian repensait au message d'Emma « **Quoi ? Pour quoi faire ? Pour qu'on puisse parler de ton ex, non merci ! Tu n'as qu'à essayer de la retrouver, pendant que tu m'oublies, et que tu oublies mon numéro et tout ce qui s'en suit !** » Retrouver Milah, si seulement elle savait que s'était impossible. Il n'avait pas voulu la blesser à ce point, normalement, elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre cela, du moins pas maintenant.


	15. Adieux

Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois qu'Emma n'avait pas adressé la parole à Killian, un mois qu'elle l'évitait et refusait d'aller en maths, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Il y avait même certains jours où elle préférait rester chez elle. Ce jour-là en était un.

Alors qu'elle venait à peine de se lever, son portable sonna, et puisqu'elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre elle laissa sonner, mais la sonnerie venait à peine de s'arrêter que son portable retentit à nouveau.

\- C'est pour quoi ? Demanda Emma en décrochant.

\- Allô ! Emma ?! Commença une voix de femme. Je m'appelle Elsa, je suis une amie d'August…

\- August à des problèmes ? La coupa Emma.

\- Il… Il est à l'hôpital. Dit Elsa qui semblait inquiète.

\- Je prépare mes affaires et j'arrive tout de suite !

* * *

Depuis un mois Killian broyait du noir, il avait beau appeler Emma ou lui envoyer des messages, elle ne répondait pas, elle ne venait plus en cours de maths, c'est même à se demander si elle venait toujours à l'université. Il voudrait lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec Milah, mais il ne peut pas si Emma ne veut pas le voir ou lui parler.

* * *

Emma se dépêchait, elle ne voulait absolument pas laisser August seule, ses affaires étaient prêtes, et elle aussi. Mais quand elle se décida à partir, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_C'est vraiment pas le moment !_ Pensa-t-elle.

\- Ruby… Dit Emma en ouvrant la porte.

\- Emma, je dois te parler… Commença-t-elle.

\- A propos de qu…

\- Tu pars quelque part ? La coupa Ruby qui avait vu les quelques sacs qui étaient dans l'entrée.

\- Euh… Oui.

\- Je peux savoir où ?

\- Alors, tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

\- Okay, c'est ça, change de sujet !

\- Ruby, tu le sauras plus tard.

\- Oui, bon, je voulais te parler à propos de Killian.

\- T'es sérieuse là !? S'exclama Emma.

\- Très sérieuse ! Emma, il faut que tu lui parles, il ne va pas bien.

\- Il n'a qu'à aller voir « Milah », et puis s'il veut me parler, qu'il me parle !

\- Oui, bien sûr ! C'est simple de te parler quand tu ne viens pas en cours et ne réponds pas aux messages.

\- Et alors ? C'est mes affaires ?!

\- Okay, je suis d'accord avec ça, mais si tu pars, ne laisse pas Killian comme ça.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! Déclara Emma, qui encore une fois n'avait pas pu tenir tête à Ruby.

* * *

Emma qui détestait les adieux, avait glissé deux enveloppes dans le sac de Ruby sans que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive, l'une était destinée à Ruby, et l'autre était pour Killian, même si elle ne lui parlait plus, elle voulait lui dire au revoir.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir me dire où tu vas ? Demanda Ruby qui était prête à partir.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Et puis, même si tu ne le sais pas encore, tu le sauras bientôt.

* * *

Ruby était arrivée à l'université, et peu de temps après qu'elle soit rentrée dans sa chambre, Killian fit irruption dans celle-ci.

\- Tu l'as vu ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Euh… Non, désolée, mais elle n'était pas là ! Menti Ruby, qui ne voulait pas blesser Killian d'avantage.

Il ne lui répondit pas, il repartit vers sa chambre.

Ruby se mit à chercher son portable dans son sac, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Emma s'en aller comme ça, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, elle n'avait pas le droit de la laisser seule, même si Victor et Killian sont là, ce ne sera pas pareil sans elle. Mais à la place de son portable, elle sortit deux enveloppes, une lui était adressée, et l'autre était pour Killian. C'est en ayant les enveloppes dans ses mains qu'elle comprit qu'Emma ne changerai pas d'avis. Bien sûr, elle allait lire celle qui lui était destinée, il s'agissait peut-être de la dernière chose qu'elle aurait d'Emma.

_Ruby, _

_Pendant que tu es en train de lire cette lettre, moi je suis déjà parti. Tu veux savoir où ? Et bien, je suis allé voir un ami, le seul qui est aussi important que toi, je sais qu'à présent, tu sais exactement où je suis…_

_Tu me connais mieux que quiconque, alors tu sais à quel point je déteste les adieux, et pourtant cette lettre est un adieu, je ne sais pas si je reviendrais._

_Je pense que tu es celle que je ne pourrais jamais oublier, tu es ma meilleure amie, nous avons partagé tant de choses ensemble, que ce soit du bon ou du mauvais, Ruby tu es mon amie, et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça._

_Emma _

_P.S : Tu as sûrement dû trouver la lettre qui était pour Killian, ne lui donne qui s'il en a vraiment besoin, que s'il veut des nouvelles de moi, et seulement s'il craque. Je sais, c'est terrible de te demander ça, mais s'il te plaît attend avant de la lui donner. _

Ruby n'en revenait pas, Emma était vraiment partie, et elle ne reviendrait peut-être pas. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Tout ce qui lui restait d'Emma c'était ses souvenirs et cette lettre. Maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, attendre, attendre que Killian craque pour pouvoir lui donner l'enveloppe. Mais combien de temps cela allait-il durer ?

* * *

Emma venait d'acheter son billet de train, cela remontait à un moment qu'elle n'avait pas fait le trajet « Storybrook - East End ». Elle se faisait bousculer de partout dans la gare, la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait, c'était August, il avait besoin d'elle, il était souffrant ou peut-être même mourant. C'est à lui qu'elle pensait, il occupait chacune de ses pensées.

Elle allait bientôt pouvoir le retrouver, son train allait partir.

\- Le train ayant comme destination East End partira dans quelques secondes. S'exclama un homme sur les quais.


	16. Je l'aime !

**Je m'étais sentie inspiré, alors j'ai écrit la suite en peu de temps ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le voyage d'Emma ne dura que quelques heures, et la première chose qu'elle fit, fut d'aller à l'hôpital, elle avait besoin de savoir si August allait bien.

L'hôpital n'avait pas changé, en fait rien n'avait changé à East End, cette ville lui avait presque manqué.

\- Bonjour, la chambre d'August Booth, s'il vous plaît ! S'exclama Emma à l'accueil.

\- Vous êtes de la famille ?

\- Je vais vous expliquer plus clairement, August n'a presque jamais eu de famille, c'est moi sa famille !

\- Je suis désolée, mademoiselle, mais les visites de ne sont accordés qu'à la famille.

\- Vous avez compris ce que je viens de vous dire ?! Cria Emma en frappant son poing sur le comptoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda une voix d'homme derrière Emma.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, Docteur Gardiner ! Déclara la femme de l'accueil.

\- Docteur Gardiner ?! Dit Emma en se retournant. Comme Dash Gardiner ?

\- Euh. Oui. Répondit Dash.

\- Dash, c'est moi, Emma !

\- Emma… Swan ?

\- Tu connais une autre Emma peut-être ?!

\- Oui, mais pas avec autant de caractère ! Déclara-t-il en souriant. J'imagine que tu es là pour voir August, je vais t'emmener à sa chambre. Poursuivit-il.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui veut bien que je le voie. Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il a ?

\- C'est encore une fois sa jambe, il ne la sent plus. Avoua Dash.

Ils ont marché dans les couloirs, ils ont parlé du temps où Emma vivait à East End, et puis ils sont arrivés à la chambre d'August. A l'intérieur August dormait, et une femme veillait sur lui, elle était blonde, elle avait l'air d'être douce et gentille, mais elle semblait aussi très inquiète, c'était sûrement Elsa.

\- Je vais vous laissez. Dit Dash avant de sortir de la chambre.

\- Emma ?! Débuta Elsa en se levant de sa chaise. Je suis Elsa, la fiancée d'August.

\- Wow, j'ai manqué un truc ? Fiancée !

* * *

Trois mois, trois mois qu'elle est partie, cela fait trois mois que Ruby attend pour donner la lettre à Killian, il vient tous les jours lui demander si elle a des nouvelles d'Emma, si elle l'avait vu, mais les réponses étaient toujours les mêmes. Trois mois que Killian accumulait tout, il allait forcément craquer à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Toujours rien ?! Dit Killian en entrant dans la chambre de Ruby.

\- Non, toujours rien.

A cet instant Ruby sursauta, puisque Killian venait de frapper son poing contre la porte.

\- Ce n'est pas en frappant les choses que ça va s'arranger.

\- Ruby, dis-moi la vérité !

\- Qu'elle vérité ? Je ne…

\- Elle est partie ! Et elle ne reviendra sûrement pas ! Et je sais que toi tu sais où elle est ! Déclara-t-il en osant le ton.

\- Killian, je t'assure que…

\- Le mensonge s'est fini, Ruby, où est-elle ?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir où elle est ?

\- Parce que, j'ai besoin d'elle, elle me complète…

\- Et Milah, alors ?

\- Milah, mais Milah est morte ! J'ai besoin de voir Emma, tu comprends Ruby, je l'aime !

Ruby compris très bien, il venait tout juste de craquer, il était temps.

\- Killian, j'ai vu Emma il y a trois mois, et elle m'a donné ça. Dit-elle en lui tendant la lettre.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donné plus tôt ? Demanda-t-il en prenant la lettre.

\- C'est Emma, elle voulait que j'attende que… Tu craques.

Ruby avait perdu Killian depuis un moment, il était déjà en train de lire la lettre.

_Killian,_

_Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de t'avoir écrit ça, en fait, en ce moment, je ne suis sûr de rien._

_J'ai dû partir, cela fait un moment maintenant, je ne te dirais pas où, je ne veux pas que tu me cherches, je vais peut-être commencer une nouvelle vie. Je sais, c'est égoïste d'être parti comme ça, sans dire au revoir à tout le monde, mais même si ça n'allait plus entre nous, Killian, je n'aurais jamais pu te dire adieu, tu comptes énormément à mes yeux, beaucoup trop._

_Je sais, j'ai été injuste avec l'histoire de Milah, mais j'aurai aimé que tu me parles d'elle et de ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Encore une fois, je suis égoïste, puisqu'il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose de terrible avec elle, et donc tu n'as sans doute pas envie d'en parler._

_Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre nous, mais le destin est imprévisible._

_Killian, je vais te dire une chose que je n'ai encore jamais dîtes à personne, même pas à Neal : Killian, je t'aime…_

_Tu es le premier que j'ai tant aimé, et pourtant, je suis en train de te dire adieu._

_Swan_

\- Ça va ? Demanda Ruby une fois qu'il avait lu la lettre.

\- Ruby, je t'en prie, dis-moi où elle est !

\- Désolé, Killian, mais non, elle me l'a demandé !

\- Ruby, dis-le-moi, il y a peut-être une raison pour laquelle tu sais où elle est !

\- Non, elle me l'a juste dit pour que je sache où elle est, s'il y a un problème.

\- Pourquoi il y aurait un problème ?

\- Nan, nan, pour rien.

\- Ruby, elle vient de me dire qu'elle m'aimait, je dois savoir à tout prix où elle se trouve !

\- Okay, je vais sûrement m'en vouloir toute ma vie, mais bon. Elle est à East End.

\- Merci, Ruby, je t'adore ! J'y vais immédiatement !

\- J'imagine que je dois répondre «De rien, c'est normal. Je viens juste de dévoiler où se trouvait ma meilleure amie qui ne voulait pas qu'on sache où elle était.»

\- T'inquiète, elle ne t'en voudra pas !


	17. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Emma, tu peux aller servir la table 2 ? Demanda Freya.

\- Oui, j'y vais de suite !

Depuis trois mois, maintenant, il avait bien fallu qu'Emma se trouve un travail. Alors quoi de mieux que de demander à une vieille amie qui se trouve être la serveuse du Bent Elbow, le petit bar d'East End.

C'est vrai que serveuse n'est pas le métier idéal, mais ça fait l'affaire.

\- Comment va August ? La questionna Freya.

\- Il va mieux, mais je pense que même quand il sera totalement guéri, je resterais vivre ici.

\- Je comprends parfaitement ! Et puis, après, su tu en as assez du bar, tu peux toujours demander à Ingrid si tu peux bosser à la bibliothèque.

\- C'est gentil de proposer, mais je suis bien ici ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a le droit à l'alcool gratuit !

\- T'emballe pas trop ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point tu tiens mal l'alcool.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ?! Déclara Emma.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est vrai ! S'exclama Freya en souriant. Au fait, je pourrais savoir avec qui tu as décidé d'aller au mariage de ce cher August ? Poursuivit-elle.

\- Tu sais, j'ai encore le temps d'y penser, c'est dans six mois !

\- Six mois ça va passer vite, ma jolie !

\- Et bien, pour l'instant, j'irais seule ! Et n'essaye pas de me caser avec quelqu'un pendant ce temps ! Dit Emma, avant d'aller servir une table.

\- Tu finis à quelles heures ce soir ? Demanda Freya, une fois qu'elle fut revenue.

\- Euh, 23h30 ! Pourquoi ?

\- Ça te dirait de venir finir la soirée avec moi et Killian ?

\- Non, désolée, mais pas ce soir, j'ai des trucs à faire. Répondit Emma.

En fait, elle n'avait strictement rien à faire, mais elle ne voulait pas, cela la dérangeait un peu que le copain de Freya s'appelle Killian, trop de souvenirs lui revenait.

\- Okay, c'est pas grave, peut-être une autre fois ! S'exclama Freya avant d'aller servir une table.

\- Je peux vous servir quelque chose ? Demanda Emma à un homme au bar, qui était caché derrière la capuche de son sweat.

\- Un rhum… Qui ne me quittera jamais, s'il te plaît... Swan. Dit-il en enlevant sa capuche.

Killian ?! Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment tu… Comment tu as su ?

\- Un petit oiseau me l'as dit !

\- Ruby… Non, mais elle est sérieuse ? Elle ne…

\- Ne sois pas en colère contre elle, c'est moi qui l'ai supplié de me dire où tu étais. La coupa-t-il.

\- Okay, euh… Attends-moi ici, je reviens ! S'exclama Emma.

Mais elle n'allait pas revenir, avant de partir par la porte de derrière, elle raconta la situation à Freya, qui comprit pourquoi Emma préférait partir plutôt que de faire face à Killian, elle avait peur, peur que tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de mettre de côté pendant trois mois refasse d'un coup surface, elle avait peur de laisser ses émotions avoir le dessus sur elle.

* * *

Emma ne savait plus trop quoi penser, Killian était là, il avait voulu la retrouver, comptait-elle autant à ses yeux ?

Pour se vider la tête, elle avait besoin d'aller parler à August. Quand elle entra dans l'hôpital, elle fut heureuse d'y trouver Dash, c'est sans doute le seul qui la laisse voir August à cette heure.

\- Merci, Dash. Dit-elle doucement quand elle entra dans la chambre.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'impression que tu as vraiment besoin de lui parler, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien, tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Okay, si tu le dis, je te crois ! Déclara Dash avant de sortir de la pièce.

August dormait paisiblement, il ne lui restait que deux ou trois mois à l'hôpital, après ça, Emma était censé lui annoncer qu'elle pensait rester à East End, mais ça, c'était avant que Killian la retrouve, avant qu'elle ne se perde dans ses yeux bleu océan qui avait l'air fatigué, triste. Était-ce de sa faute ?

Elle continua de réfléchir et de se poser des questions tout en allant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près d'August, au bout d'un certain temps, elle s'endormit.

* * *

Killian avait bien compris qu'Emma ne comptait pas revenir, c'est pourquoi il l'avait suivi, il avait deviné qu'elle l'éviterait et qu'elle partirait par-derrière.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle rentre dans l'hôpital, il préféra la laisser seule pour l'instant, mais ça ne durera que cette nuit, il avait tellement besoin de lui parler, de la voir, de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça, elle est sa dernière chance de devenir quelqu'un de bien.

* * *

August se réveilla doucement, sa jambe le faisait souffrir, mais moins qu'avant, c'était plutôt bon signe, mais si ça à recommencer une fois, ça recommencera une autre. Emma, elle, avait l'air de dormir paisiblement, il aimait la regarder dormir, cela lui rappelait quand elle venait dormir chez lui, quand elle était plus jeune.

\- Emma… Dit-il doucement.

\- Mmh, déjà le matin ?

\- Plutôt midi. Déclara-t-il en souriant.

\- Hein, midi ?! Il faut que j'aille au bar, moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en se dépêchant.

\- Em, calme toi, on est dimanche, toi, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui.

\- Oh, oui, c'est vrai… Dit-elle en allant se rasseoir.

\- En parlant de travail, ça se passe bien au bar ?

\- Ça se passait parfaitement bien, jusqu'à hier soir…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? La coupa-t-elle.

\- Killian était là…

\- Et alors, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt être heureuse ?

\- Non, je ne le suis pas, avant de venir ici, je lui avais dit adieu, je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir, j'essayais justement de l'oublier, mais ça fait trois mois et je n'y arrive absolument pas, c'est impossible.

\- Emma, aie confiance en toi, s'il est venu c'est pour une bonne raison, et si tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier c'est peut-être qu'il y a aussi une raison. Il faut que tu lui parles, que tu lui dises ce que tu as à lui dire, et aussi pourquoi tu es partie du jour au lendemain, ce n'est pas juste parce que je n'allais pas bien, ce n'était qu'un prétexte, tu en as profité pour partir refaire ta vie.

\- Je ne pourrais pas lui parler, pas après ce que je lui aie dit, je lui ai tout dit sur cette lettre, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter.

Tout ça, ce ne sont encore que des prétextes pour l'éviter, Emma, tu l'aimes, je le vois bien, il ne faut pas que tu aies peur d'ouvrir ton cœur, fait le tout simplement, c'est la plus belle chose qui pourrait t'arriver.


	18. I don't deserve you

\- Emma ! S'exclama Elsa en entrant dans la chambre d'August. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle.

Emma était encore assise près d'August, avant qu'Elsa n'arrive, ils parlaient de ce que ressentait Emma pour Killian.

\- Depuis cette nuit ! Répondit Emma en souriant.

\- Tu devrais aller te prendre un café, tu as l'air épuisé !

\- C'est une bonne idée ! Et puis pendant ce temps-là, vous pourrez parler du mariage tous les deux ! Déclara Emma avant de sortir de la chambre d'hôpital.

Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient calmes, ce qui est assez rare. Alors qu'elle marchait dans l'un des grands couloirs vide, quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna dans une pièce tout aussi vide que les couloirs.

\- Killian ?! S'exclama-t-elle en découvrant son visage. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu me suis ou quoi ?

\- Je suis bien obligé, puisque tu ne parles pas.

\- Si je ne veux pas te parler ou te voir, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison.

\- Je pourrais la connaître cette raison ? Demanda Killian.

\- Ça fait trois mois que j'essaye de refaire ma vie, tout recommencer à zéro, seulement, je ne ne peux pas, parce que j'essaye plus que tout de te sortir de ma tête, mais c'est que…

\- Tu n'y arrives pas. La coupa-t-il en parlant doucement.

\- Non, mais pourquoi je te raconterai tout ça ? Je ne me rappelle pas que l'on se soit quitter en de très bons termes ! S'exclama Emma.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai cru à des choses qui ne sont pas vraies, et qui suis parti du jour au lendemain !

\- Tu parles de quoi là ?! De Milah ? Tu aurais dû retourner la voir dès que je suis partie ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple ! Déclara-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

\- Non, attends ! Implora Killian, mais elle était déjà loin.

* * *

\- Attends, tu peux répéter ! S'exclamèrent Freya et sa sœur Ingrid.

\- Il y a trois mois, je suis partie, pour pouvoir veiller sur August et je n'ai laissé que deux lettres, une pour mon amie Ruby, et la seconde pour Killian…

\- Donc, en fait, tu as juste laissé une lettre d'adieu à ton petit ami ?! La coupa Ingrid.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça…

\- Et après, tu t'étonnes qu'il parte à ta recherche ? La coupa Freya.

\- Je sais, mais, je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait, je pensais plutôt que lui aussi allait refaire sa vie, avec Milah, qu'il m'oublierait à un moment ou à un autre.

\- C'est qui cette Milah ? Demanda Ingrid.

\- C'est l'une de ses ex, et il parait que c'est sa seule relation qui a durée aussi longtemps !

Leur conversation pris fin lorsqu'une ruée de client entra au Bent Elbow.

\- J'adore ces soirée micro-ouvert ! S'exclama Freya.

\- Et moi, pas du tout ! Dit Emma en se levant. Alors, je vais y aller. Poursuivit-elle.

\- Non, non, non, tu n'iras nulle part, tu as grand besoin de te détendre, alors tu restes ici ! Déclara Ingrid en prenant Emma par les épaules, et en la faisant s'asseoir sur un siège.

\- Et ne pense même pas à t'enfuir en douce, on te surveille ! S'exclama Freya.

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ? Demanda Emma.

\- Oui, très sérieuse ! Répondirent-elles en chœur.

Emma se força donc à rester. Plusieurs personnes passaient au micro, ils avaient du talent, mais toutes les chansons qu'ils chantaient étaient déjà énormément connu, Emma préférait découvrir des chansons, c'est pourquoi plus de la moitié des chansons se trouvant sur son Ipod était des chansons peu connues. Là, les chansons qui passaient pouvaient être chantées par n'importe qui, tellement qu'elles étaient connues.

Oui, cette soirée était sympa, mais ce n'était pas le truc d'Emma, elle commençait à s'ennuyer.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer ! Dit-elle après avoir rejoint Ingrid au bar.

\- Non, s'il te plaît, reste. Supplia Ingrid.

\- Dis-moi, Emma, tu te rappelles à quel point tu chantais bien ?! S'exclama Freya en arrivant.

\- Ah non, toi, je te vois venir, il est hors de question que je monte sur scène ! Déclara Emma d'une voix ferme.

\- Okay, on verra. Dit Freya en allant servir une table.

\- Pitié, dis-moi qu'elle n'en serait pas capable ! Déclara Emma.

\- Tu sais, c'est Freya, elle est capable de tout, rien ne peut l'arrêter. Répondit Ingrid.

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase que Freya était déjà sur la petite scène.

\- J'aimerais que vous accueilliez avec moi, une vieille amie, Emma ! Annonça Freya tout sourire.

Les applaudissements fusèrent, mais Emma ne bougea pas d'un cil.

\- Bon, je crois à besoin d'un peu d'encouragement ! Emma ! Emma ! Emma !

Tout le monde criait le nom d'Emma chœur, ce fut Ingrid qui prit la décision de la traîner jusque sur scène. Ce qui fit applaudir d'avantage les personnes se trouvant dans l'enceinte du bar.

\- Vous me revaudrez ça ! Dit Emma en chuchotant aux deux sœurs qui se contentèrent de sourire et de quitter la scène.

Après que les applaudissements aient cessé, Emma dit aux musiciens ce qu'elle allait chanter, heureusement, ils connaissaient, après qu'elle ait ajusté le micro, elle fit signe aux musiciens de commencer à jouer.

Au moment où ils commencèrent à jouer, quelqu'un entra dans le bar, quelqu'un qu'Emma vit immédiatement : Killian.

Cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, elle était plantée là, sur scène, elle décida de l'ignorer et de commencer à chanter.

You're the first face that I see  
And the last thing I think about  
You're the reason that I'm alive  
You're what I can't live without  
You're what I can't live without

You never give up  
When I'm falling apart  
Your arms are always open wide  
And you're quick to forgive  
When I make a mistake  
You love me in the blink of an eye

I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
You take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you

You're the light inside my eyes  
You give me a reason to keep trying  
You give me more than I could dream  
And you bring me to my knees  
You bring me to my knees

Your heart is gold and how am I the one  
That you've chosen to love  
I still can't believe that you're right next to me  
After all that I've done

I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
You take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you

I don't deserve a chance like this  
I don't deserve a love that gives me everything  
You're everything I want

I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
You take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you  
And I don't deserve you

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle porta son attention sur Killian, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant.

Après qu'elle ait terminé de chanter, tout le monde applaudit, il y avait même certaines personnes qui voulaient qu'elle chante de nouveau. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'Emma avait en tête, elle quitta la scène, mis rapidement sa veste rouge et sortir par-derrière, elle était encore une fois en train de fuir. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle commença à s'éloigner du Bent Elbow, mais à peine avait-elle fait quelque mètre que quelqu'un la traîna dans une ruelle.

\- Killian ! Tu vas me faire ce coup-là encore longtemps ? Je croyais avoir été clair !

\- Et bien, on dirait que ça n'a pas été aussi clair que ça ! Répliqua-t-il.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me suivre. Il faut que tu tournes la page.

\- C'est peut-être ce que tu as fait, tourner la page ?! Parce que, j'ai pas vraiment l'impression que tu m'as oubliée, surtout après ce que tu viens de chanter ce soir.

\- Ce n'était qu'une chanson ! Et puis, j'ai même quelqu'un ! Mentit-elle.

\- Ah oui ?! Tu te rappelles que je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même, et tu ne sais pas mentir !

\- C'est la vérité ! Il s'appelle Dash, et il est médecin ! Mentit-elle de nouveau. Donc voilà, j'ai refait ma vie, tu devrais en faire autant avec Milah.

Sur ce, elle partit une nouvelle fois, et il décida que ce n'était pas judicieux de la suivre.

* * *

C'est dingue, pourquoi Killian s'obstinait-il à la retrouver ? Elle s'imagina plusieurs raisons, mais elle n'a même pas voulu croire en la possibilité qu'il l'aime. Quand elle enleva sa veste après être rentrée dans l'appartement d'August, quelque chose tomba de sa poche avec un bruit sourd, c'était son collier, celui que Killian lui avait offert, elle avait presque oublié qu'elle le lui avait laissé. Emma fouilla dans sa poche pour voir s'il y avait autre chose, elle en ressortit un petit papier avec écrit dessus :

_Emma,_

_Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as raconté à propos du « Once Upon a Time » que tu aimais tant, et du plus important le « Happy Ending », alors voilà, je crois que tu as peur Emma, peur d'être heureuse._

_Mais je tiens à te dire que tu es mon « Happy Ending »._

_Killian._

* * *

**J'espère que avez aimé ce chapitre ! La chanson, il s'agit de "Don't Deserve You" de Plumb. **_  
_


	19. Retrouve-moi

Emma n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, elle avait passé son temps à relire le mot de Killian, il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, sans explications et puis, elle voulait lui parler, il lui manquait énormément, aucune journée ne passait sans qu'elle ne pense à lui, elle n'arrivera jamais à l'oublier.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à appeler la seule personne qui saura la convaincre de voir Killian, il fallait qu'elle appelle Ruby.

\- Oui, Emma, c'est toi ! S'exclama Ruby en décrochant.

\- C'est bien moi.

\- Je croyais ne plus jamais entendre le son de ta voix ! Comment tu vas ? August, lui, il va bien ?

\- August va bien, il est encore à l'hôpital pour l'instant, mais il sort dans deux mois.

\- Je suis contente d'entendre ça. Mais toi, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- J'allais bien, même très bien, et puis, Killian est arrivé, et tout s'est chamboulé.

\- Je suis désolée, Emma, mais il avait craqué, alors je lui ai donné ta lettre…

\- Oui, je suis au courant. La coupa Emma. Mais je ne lui avais pas dit où j'allais. Poursuivit-elle.

\- Je sais, c'est moi qui lui ai dit, vous êtes tous les deux mes amis, je ne supportais pas de le voir comme ça. Et quand il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait vraiment, je me suis sentie obligée de lui dire où tu étais.

\- Mais pourquoi il tient tellement à moi ?! Il aurait pu m'oublier et reprendre contact avec Milah et…

\- Alors, il ne te l'as pas encore dit ?!

\- Quoi ? On va dire que je ne lui ai pas trop laissé l'occasion de parler. Donc, je pourrais savoir de quoi tu parles ?

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Voilà une raison pour laquelle il faut que tu lui parles.

* * *

Dès son réveil, Killian avait cinq appels manqués de Robin. Bien sûr, il le rappela.

\- Killian, on essaye de t'appeler depuis au moins trois heures !

\- Regina ? Pourquoi tu as le portable de Robin ?

\- C'est compliqué…

\- Merci, mais je ne veux rien savoir à propos de ça, par contre, je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu appelles ?

\- Alors voilà, j'ai des excuses à te faire Killian, à propos de tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire, je sais très bien que Milah comptait énormément à tes yeux, je le voyais quand vous vous regardiez tous les deux, vous étiez amoureux, et je ne veux pas que l'histoire se répète avec Emma, tu as réussi à tourner la page avec elle. C'est elle. Elle est faite pour toi.

\- Okay, où tu veux en venir ?

\- Nul part, c'était juste de simples excuses que je te devais, maintenant, Robin aussi aimerait s'excuser.

Killian avait du mal à comprendre, pourquoi maintenant, alors que ça aurait pu se faire plus tôt, mais ils ont choisi de faire ça maintenant.

\- Hey, ça va Killian ? Demanda Robin, une fois que Regina lui avait donné le téléphone.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux. Et toi, je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous vous excusez maintenant ?!

\- Disons, que nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'Emma n'était pas une simple fille, j'avais remarqué que depuis que tu étais avec elle, tu avais changé, et j'ai retrouvé la même étincelle que tu avais dans le regard quand tu étais avec Milah, ce n'est même pas tout à fait la même étincelle, celle-ci, elle brille d'avantage. Donc voilà, je voulais m'excuser de la fois où je suis venu chez toi et qu'elle était là, il y a des choses que je n'aurais pas dû dire, et peut-être qui si je l'avais fait, elle ne serait jamais partie.

* * *

Emma n'était pas sûre de devoir envoyer de message, si elle le faisait, cela pourrait tout changer. Mais une autre partie d'elle en était sûre et voulait appuyer sur la touche envoyée. Elle était partagée entre deux options et ne savait pas laquelle choisir, l'une de ces options était la facilité, et l'autre, elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer si ce message était envoyé. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision, c'était peut-être la mauvaise, mais l'écran affichait déjà « message envoyé ». Elle prit une grande inspiration, elle était en attente d'une réponse, mais rien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre ce soir et voir ce qui se passera.

* * *

Quand Killian sortit de la douche, il découvrit avec une très grande surprise qu'il avait un message d'Emma, il avait envie de le lire, mais il avait peur que ça dise qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir, qu'il devait partir, il resta un long moment à hésiter, puis il se décida à ouvrir le message.

**Retrouve-moi devant le Bent-Elbow à 20h. Je viendrais vraiment, sois en sûr.**  
**Swan**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle veuille le voir, c'est vrai que les deux fois où ils s'étaient vus, elle était partie sans se retourner.

Il ne passa pas des heures à réfléchir s'il allait y aller, la réponse était déjà toute trouvée, et cette fois, il compte bien avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle, il ne la laissera pas fuir de nouveau.


	20. Finis, les secrets

Killian attendait Emma devant le Bent Elbow, elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait là, mais toujours pas de chevelure blonde en vue. Le temps passait, le soleil avait déjà disparu. Il se mit à marcher et à s'éloigner du Bent Elbow.

\- Killian. Dit une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles.

\- Swan… Dit-il soulager qu'elle soit là.

\- Je… Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plutôt, mais, j'hésitais encore, en fait, j'avais peur de te revoir, c'est pour ça que je partais à chaque fois, je n'arrivais pas à te faire face.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant face à elle.

\- Toi, ton mot, Ruby, et…

\- Ton collier. Déclara Killian en souriant. Tu l'as remis. Dit-il en désignant le pendentif au cou d'Emma.

\- Oui, ça m'avait manqué de l'avoir. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour parler de ça, Killian, je suis ici, parce que j'avais envie de te retrouver, mais aussi parce que j'aimerais avoir des explications, par rapport à Milah, et ce qui s'est passé entre vous…

\- C'est toi qui pars en ne laissant qu'une lettre et c'est moi qui te dois des explications ?! La coupa-t-il.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Je… Je...

\- Tu ? Dit-il en espérant qu'elle dise ce dont à quoi il s'attendait.

\- Je... Suis heureuse que tu sois venu me retrouver, , et c'est pour ça que je voudrais connaitre ton passé.

\- Elle est morte.

\- Quoi ?

\- Milah, elle est morte.

\- Co… Comment ?

\- On venait de se disputer à propos d'une chose sans importance, elle était en colère, et elle a pris la voiture. Elle roulait vite, elle a manqué trois feux rouges, au quatrième, une autre voiture a eu raison d'elle.

\- Je… Je suis désolée Killian.

\- Ne le sois pas, et…

\- Par contre, je pense que tu ne m'as pas dit toute la vérité, je ne crois pas que votre dispute était sans importance. Killian la vérité, s'il te plaît. Demanda-t-elle.

\- En fait… Son ex n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler et de lui envoyer des messages, ça ne l'as dérangeait pas. Et puis, tu sais comment je suis : jaloux. Je l'aimais plus que tout, elle était ma raison de vivre, et je me suis toujours senti coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Mais non, Killian, ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute, il faut que tu arrêtes de te dire ça ! S'exclama Emma en allant prendre Killian dans ses bras.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, je me suis toujours senti coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé… Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Tu as changé ma vie, Emma.

\- Et tu as changé la mienne… Avoua-t-elle blottit dans ses bras, elle respirait cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant, et qui lui avait tellement manqué.

Elle ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, ça avait été tellement naturel, quand elle a relevé la tête, elle plongea son regard dans le siens, ses yeux bleus si profond lui avait manqué, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelque millimètre l'un de l'autre, et puis, Killian prit l'initiative de l'embrasser, c'était un baiser de retrouvaille, à la fois doux et passionné, cela dura longtemps, mais pas assez à leur goût.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Swan. Dit-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Killian… Je… Moi non plus, je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité. Avoua-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu de lui, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Pas ici, s'il te plaît.

* * *

Sur le trajet, ils ne se sont presque pas adressé la parole, ils se tenaient juste par la main, le soleil avait maintenant complétement disparu, ce qui laissait place au calme de la nuit, les rues étaient éclairées par la lumière des réverbères, Killian ne savait absolument pas où Emma le conduisait.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher ?

A chaque instant, Killian voulait arrêter de marcher, embrasser celle qu'il aimait, et lui dire qu'elle était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivé, et que tout ce qu'elle lui dira ne le fera pas changer d'avis.

Sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu, ils étaient arrivés devant une porte d'appartement.

\- C'est chez toi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.

\- Non, c'est l'appart d'August !

\- Encore cet August…

\- Killian ! Ne sois pas jaloux, je te l'ai déjà dit, August est comme un frère pour moi, et en plus, il se mari dans 3 mois, avec une fille extraordinaire qui s'appelle Elsa, donc, il n'y a absolument rien entre moi et August ! Déclara-t-elle.

\- Si ce n'est pas ça, alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Okay, euh… Allons-nous asseoir.

Ils se sont dirigés vers le canapé, et ils se sont assis de sorte qu'ils se fissent face.

\- N'aie pas peur, Swan, tu peux tout me dire.

\- D'accord, alors, tu te souviens de notre rencontre ?!

\- Comment oublier ce jour !? Déclara Killian en souriant.

\- Eh bien, j'étais venu dans votre chambre, parce que je devais parler à Neal de cette rumeur à propos des montres, mais il fallait que je lui parle d'autre chose, quelque chose qui était plus important que des montres volées… Je… J'étais… Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, Killian, je venais d'apprendre que j'étais… J'étais enceinte. Avoua-t-elle sans le quitter du regard.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, ils étaient juste en train de se regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je t'en prie, Killian, dit quelque chose s'il te plaît ! Le supplia Emma, brisant le silence.

\- Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Mais, Swan, il faut que tu saches que peut m'importe ce que tu diras, je ne m'éloignerais jamais de toi, et puis, si toi, tu t'enfuis de nouveau, parce que tu ne sais plus où tu en es, et bien, tu n'y arriveras pas, puisque, je te retrouverais toujours, Swan. Dit-il avant de prendre le visage d'Emma entre ses mains.

\- Tu… Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus ?

Il ne dit rien. Il avait toujours le visage d'Emma entre ses mains. Il ne voulait rien dire, rien ajouté sur la révélation que lui avait faite Emma. Il voulait juste l'embrasser, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Elle se laissa aller à son baiser, elle était délivrée de son secret, secret qu'elle n'avait encore jamais dit à personne. A présent, Killian n'était pas seulement l'homme qu'elle aimait, il était aussi devenu la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, elle l'aimait, elle en était sûre.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsque Killian dit quelque chose qui la fit sourire :

\- Où est ta chambre ? Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.


	21. Une famille

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas écrit depuis un moment et je m'en excuse.  
Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

Killian était réveillé depuis un moment, il regardait Emma dormir, c'était ça le bonheur pour lui, se réveiller aux côtés de celle qu'il aime, il se mit à enrouler l'une de ses boucles blondes autour de son doigt, et puis elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant Killian.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant à son tour.

\- C'est parce que c'est la première fois qu'on se réveille ensemble. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il la fit passer sur lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux afin d'approfondir le baiser.

\- Killian, att… Attends, pas maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle entre deux baisers.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, il n'y a aucun problème, Killian, tout ça c'est parfait. C'est juste qu'il faut que je te présente quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

\- Et je pourrais savoir de qui il s'agit ? Demanda Killian intrigué.

\- Tu verras, tu devineras avant même que je te le dise.

* * *

\- On va voir August, c'est ça ?! Déclara Killian avant d'entrer dans l'hôpital.

\- Oui, tu as deviné. Répondit Emma en souriant.

\- Je croyais qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré tes ex, pourquoi ce serait différent maintenant ?

\- Parce que justement, Killian, c'est différent. Dit-elle en prenant la main de Killian. Bon, il faut que je trouve Dash, c'est le seul qui me laisse voir August. Poursuivie Emma.

\- Donc ce Dash existe vraiment et il est vraiment médecin ! S'exclama Killian.

\- Oui, oui et oui, mais Dash n'est qu'un ami de longue date, c'est le meilleur ami d'August, et si tu veux savoir, il est en couple, donc tu n'as rien à craindre, tu n'as aucun concurrent dans les parages !

* * *

Après avoir trouvé Dash, ils sont arrivés devant la porte d'August, après avoir entendu la voix d'August, ils sont entrés suivi de Dash.

\- Emma ! S'exclama August en la voyant entrée.

Emma se dirigea immédiatement vers August qui la prit dans ses bras.

\- Il faut que je te présente quelqu'un. Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. August, voici Killian. Poursuivit-elle une fois relevé du lit d'August.

\- Enfin, je te rencontre Killian, j'ai énormément entendu parler de toi ! Déclara August en jetant un coup d'œil à Emma qui sentit ses joues rougir.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai entendu parler de toi ! S'exclama Killian en souriant.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit, Ingrid, Freya et Killian entrèrent. En premier temps, Ingrid se dirigea vers Dash et l'embrassa.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il était en couple. Chuchota Emma à Killian.

Ensuite, il y eut les présentations, Ingrid se présenta comme celle qui a toujours veillé sur Emma, après August bien sûr. Si on avait écouté tout ce que Freya disait, et bien elle et Emma seraient comme des sœurs, et pour Killian qui est le frère de Dash, et bien, il a passé autant de temps avec Emma que Freya a passé du temps avec Emma.

En voyant toutes ces personnes : August, Dash, Ingrid, Killian et Freya, Killian venait de comprendre une chose sur Emma, une chose que peut-être même elle n'avait pas remarqué.

Emma s'absenta quelques instants, son portable sonnait.

\- Allô ?!

\- Mademoiselle Swan ! Ici, l'orphelinat d'East End, nous aimerions vous voir au plus vite ! S'exclama la femme au téléphone.

\- Euh… Oui, bien sûr, de plus, je suis à Esat End, donc je pourrais venir dans la semaine si vous voulez.

\- Oh oui, demain, ce serait possible ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, oui ! Je serais là demain ! S'exclama Emma.

* * *

Quand Emma entra dans la chambre, tout le monde parlait entre eux, c'était si chaleureux.

\- C'était qui ? Demande Killian quand elle fut revenue auprès de lui.

\- Rien de très importante, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Dit Emma ! Tu te souviens du jour où tu as emménagé chez August ?! S'exclama Freya.

\- Oh non, Freya ! Je te vois venir, c'est pas parce que Killian est ici que tu vas vraiment tout raconter sur moi ! Déclara Emma.

\- De quoi il s'agit ? Demanda Killian en riant.

\- Rien du tout !

\- Alors, si elle ne le fait pas, ce sera moi ! Annonça August. Emma était tellement heureuse que je l'adopte à mes 18 ans que lorsqu'elle est arrivée, elle a voulu tout faire toute elle-même, et puis, ce jour-là, l'ascenseur était en panne, et bien, elle est tombée dans l'escalier, se cassant le poignet par la même occasion ! Poursuivit August.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de raconter ça ! S'exclama Emma.

\- Oh, et il y a eu ce jour où elle est tombée amoureuse d'un mec hyper bizarre ! Déclara Dash en souriant.

\- Eh ! Il était pas si bizarre que ça, et puis, il était gentil ! Se défendit Emma.

La journée se termina en rire avec beaucoup d'anecdotes sur Emma.

* * *

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu voulais que je rencontre August. Dit Killian une fois sorti de l'hôpital.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Emma.

\- Et bien, c'est lui qui t'a vraiment adopté, alors c'est normal que…

\- Même s'il m'a adopté, je ne considère pas August comme mon père ! On a seulement 3 ans d'écart, il est plutôt comme mon grand frère. Le coupa-t-elle.

\- Je comprends aussi pourquoi tu es si proche de Dash, de Freya, d'Ingrid et de Killian, ils sont ta famille et…

\- Non, ce sont des amis, c'est tout ! Le coupa-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Peut-être que toi, tu ne le vois pas, mais on pourrait croire que vous êtes tous frères et sœurs, vous vous connaissez tous par cœur. Tu as toujours dit que tu n'avais jamais eu de famille, mais si, ta famille est ici ! Déclara Killian. Et ce qu'il faut que tu saches, Emma, c'est que si tu…

\- Je veux retourner à Storybrook ! S'exclama-t-elle brusquement.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu es sûr ? Tu es prête à partir ? Prête à les laisser ici ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, que oui ! Mais pas maintenant, je veux juste attendre le mariage d'August. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, l'université me manque, Victor me manque, Ruby me manque, notre salle de bains me manque et les cours de maths me manquent aussi ! Avoua-t-elle en souriant.

\- C'est vrai que cette salle de bains et les cours de maths me manquent à moi aussi ! S'exclama Killian avant d'embrasser Emma en la serrant dans ses bras.


	22. Mon père

**Un nouveau chapitre, je sais cela fait très longtemps que je n'en avais pas ajoutée, mais voilà, je suis repartie !  
Avis ?**

* * *

Emma marchait dans les rues d'East End, direction l'orphelinat, avant de partir, elle avait dit à Killian que s'il voulait, il pouvait aller voir August à l'hôpital, il a dit qu'il le fera, ce qui fit plaisir à Emma.

Elle prie une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans l'établissement, cela lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs, et pas seulement des souvenirs heureux.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider ? Demanda la femme à l'accueil.

\- Oui, bonjour ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Mr. Gold , on m'a dit qu'il voulait me voir.

\- Je vois, oui. Installer-vous dans la salle d'attente, Mr. Gold va vous recevoir bientôt.

Bientôt était le mot juste, puisque à peine était-elle assise qu'un homme – sûrement Mr. Gold – lui pria de bien vouloir le suivre.

\- Je suis ravie de vous recevoir Miss Swan ! Déclara-t-il. Si j'ai voulu vous rencontrer, c'est parce qu'une personne m'a contacté, et cette personne est très importante ! Poursuivit-il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

Emma se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette personne, elle n'eut pas le temps de le demander. Et quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait, elle fut extrêmement surprise.

\- Mr. Nolan ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Vous ? Mais je vous connais, je vous ai déjà vu quelque part ! Déclara David Nolan.

\- Euh oui… Effectivement, c'était à une soirée que vous aviez organisée… J'étais venue avec un ami, vous nous avez même parlé de Ginnifer et… Et de votre fille. Répondit Emma qui avait envie de fuir, elle était en face de son père.

\- Tu veux plutôt dire que nous avons parlé de toi, Emma. Continua-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Oui, oui, si tu préfères… On peut dire ça comme ça. Dit-elle en détournant le regard.

\- Tu… Tu as des questions ? Demanda David.

* * *

\- Killian ! S'exclama August. Laisse-moi deviner, c'est Emma qui t'envoie !?

\- Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher ! Répondit Killian.

\- Et pourquoi t'envoie-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Elle veut que je te tienne compagnie, jusqu'à ce qu'Elsa arrive, pour ne pas que tu te sentes trop seul ; ce sont ses mots, pas les miens ! Déclara Killian en souriant.

\- Et elle, elle fait quoi en ce moment ? Demanda de nouveau August.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'orphelinat a appelé hier et qu'il voulait la voir. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas.

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu es ici ? Demanda Emma.

\- Après avoir parlé avec ton ami…

\- Il s'appelle Killian ! Le coupa-t-elle.

\- Donc, après avoir parlé avec Killian, cela m'a encore plus culpabilisé, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que tu avais pu devenir après 20 ans et j'essayais d'imaginer à quoi tu pouvais bien ressembler.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois dire à ça ? Je dois te prendre dans mes bras et t'appeler « papa » comme si de rien n'était ? Je suis désolée, mais ce ne sera pas le cas ! Je devrais te pardonner de m'avoir abandonné pendant 20 ans et de revenir après, j'ai été dans sept familles d'accueil et elles ne m'ont jamais gardée, j'ai dû attendre que mon meilleur ami soit majeur pour qu'il m'adopte, et c'est seulement après ça que j'ai pu commencer à vivre normalement. Alors, oui, il va me falloir du temps avant que je puisse t'accepter dans ma vie, il va falloir beaucoup de temps.

\- Je suis désolé, Emma. Si seulement j'avais su…

\- Quoi ? Tu aurais fait quoi si tu avais su ? Tu serais venu me chercher « Hey, Emma, je suis ton père » ! J'avais accepté le fait de devoir beaucoup travailler pour obtenir ce que je voulais, j'ai fait d'énormes concessions pour arriver là où j'en suis, et puis, quand il y a eu ta soirée, et que j'ai compris qui tu étais…

\- Attends ! Tu avais compris qui j'étais ? La coupa-t-il.

\- Oui, c'était plus que logique ! Tu as parlé de la couverture blanche et violette avec mon nom brodé dessus, pour moi, tout était clair à ce moment-là.

\- Mais pourquoi tu es partie après ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir pour me dire qui tu étais ?

\- Je… Je ne voulais pas bouleverser ta vie… Et, de plus, je n'avais jamais eu envie de rencontrer mes parents, pour moi, s'ils m'avaient abandonnée, c'est… C'est qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi… Mais quand vous avez raconté votre histoire, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis, cela prendra du temps avant que je t'accepte dans ma vie, je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal, mais…

\- Non, Emma, je comprends parfaitement, prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra.

\- Et bien, je vois que vous commencez à vous entendre ! Déclara Mr. Gold.

\- Vous m'excuserez, mais je dois y aller ! S'exclama Emma en ramassant son sac.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? Demanda David.

\- Oui, je suis désolée, mais Killian m'attend et…

\- D'accord, vas-y ! Et je voudrais à nouveau rencontrer Killian, il te rend heureuse et j'aimerais le remercier pour ça.

\- Bien sûr, je vais voir ça avec lui ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle.

* * *

\- Emma ! S'exclamèrent August et Killian en chœur lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte.

\- Alors, votre après-midi s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Très bien, disons que maintenant, je connais quelques petites histoires intéressantes sur toi ! Déclara Killian en souriant.

\- August, qu'est-ce que tu lui dis ?

\- Rien, vraiment, je ne sais pas de quoi il veut parler ! Répondit August en souriant à son tour.

\- Et sinon, pourquoi il voulait te voir à l'orphelinat ? Demanda Killian.

\- J'y suis allée, parce que quelqu'un voulait me voir.

\- Qui ? Demanda August.

\- Mon père ! Avoua-t-elle.

\- Ton père ?! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble. Mais tu es sûr que c'est bien lui ? Poursuivit August.

\- Oui, j'en suis certaine, il a parlé de ma couverture, et puis… Nous l'avions déjà rencontré avec Killian, et déjà à ce moment-là, je savais qui il était.

\- Et tu comptes le revoir ? Demanda de nouveau August.

\- Justement, Killian, il veut te rencontrer de nouveau, il veut connaître celui qui me rend heureuse. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Et bien, je me vois mal refuser une telle invitation !


End file.
